XP4 Heroes Coalition - Welcome to Herowood
by XP4Universe
Summary: The gang from the Coalitions and the Vanguard Academy has finally arrived at Herowood to witness to the Royal Musical Gala! At the same time, former school idol group, MUSE and rising idol group, Franchouchou also arrives at Herowood to perform at the event. What will happen once each of the three sides collided?
1. Arrival Part 1

Herowood is a large neighborhood located in the central region of the Ultimate State of America and it's also known as Celebrity Capital of the country. Indeed, Herowood is known for it's numerous studios that produces music, movies and TV programs. Aside from studios, Herowood has numerous theaters for stage plays and movie screenings.

Herowood also holds numerous events from charity events, award ceremonies and musical events in the city for almost in a monthly basis.

And right now... the gang from Neo-City has arrived at Herowood!

"HEROWOOOOOOOD!" Eddy Skipper McGee cheered with his fist stretched above his head.

Everyone, including the buses, are currently in front of RoosterTeeth Hotel. The RoosterTeeth Hotel is a 26-story hotel has 800 guest rooms and 100 suites, it sits along the Herowood Walk of Fame and is just across street from the TLC Shanghai Cinema. The building has a Spanish Colonial Revival Style interior, with leather sofas, wrought-iron chandeliers and colorful tiled fountains. The penthouse has a 3,200 square-foot duplex with an outdoor deck with views of the Herowood Hills and the Herowood sign.

Everyone then began to get off the bus one by one as Amu Hinamori looks around with a smile, "I can't believe it! We're actually at the celebrity capital of the Ultimate States!" she exclaimed in glee.

Cana Alberona began to take pictures using her phone, "This is so awesome!" she said in awe, "I can't wait to get a taste of this city's alcohols!" she said in excitement.

Travis Touchdown, Kouseke Ueki and Minto Aizawa walks past her, "Just don't get too carried away with drinking.'' Minto advised.

Brent Dark took pictures of the place as he turns to Nicco Bondarev and Tucker Noble, "Ya guys thinks we could meet Chip Skylark here?'' he asked with a smile.

"Chip Skylark is cool!" Tucker admitted, "But I look forward seeing the Oh Boyz and Love Handel perform live." he said.

"Yeah! Yeah! And I'd like to see the princesses perform on stage!" Nicco said, "I bet it's going to be magical~" he cooed in excitement.

Brent chuckled, "Yeah, I'd love to see that." he admitted.

An hour later after checking in the hotel and getting everyone's stuff organized in their rooms, everyone are quickly scattered around in the city. Since this isn't a regular field trip, such as school trips from Japan, everyone are free to do what they want.

Outside the hotel by the fountain, we see New Day Jose and Regan Bladeworks with the former loading his musical equipment inside a rented van.

"Wow! First day here in Herowood and you're already had a gig tonight!" Regan pointed out, "That's really amazing.'' she said in awe.

"Yeah." New Day Jose chirped closing the backdoor of the van, "It's all thanks to Mister DJ Alligator!" he mused, "He booked me and others some gigs here prior to this trip and I'm really thankful for that." he explained with a smile.

Regan nodded, "That's really nice of him.'' she said, "Well... good-luck for tonight's gig! Sorry I won't be there to party with you since I need to prepare for my and the other princesses' performances." she stated.

New Day Jose waves his hand, "No prob... in fact, I look forward for your performance, I bet it's going to be great!" he said with a grin.

Regan smiled, "Thanks." she replied.

"Regan! New Day!" a voice called.

The two turns around to see Yui Hirasawa and four more girls approaching them. Yui is currently wearing a black sleeveless top with a black & white checkered scarf drapped around her shoulders, black pants, black boots and her arms are wrapped with tattered scarves.

The first girl has a short stature, she has a long, straight, and seemingly thin black hair, which she wears in pigtails, and brown eyes that have a red-orange tint. She is currently wearing a gray loose long-sleeve shirt, black frilly denim skirt tied by suspenders, black tights, black boots and wears a beanie with pins. This is Azusa Nakano.

**Vanguard Academy Student and After School Tea Time Guitarist**

**Azusa Nakano**

The second girl is tallest, she has straight, long, black hair and gray-blue eyes. She is currently wearing a black track jacket over a white top with cross necklace, black school skirt over black tights and white sneakers. This is Mio Akiyama.

**Vanguard Academy Student and After School Tea Time Bassist/Vocalist**

**Mio Akiyama**

The third girl has a dirty light-blonde hair with her bangs pulled back by a yellow headband and two locks, she has hazel eyes. She is currently wearing a blue hoodie jacket over a white shirt, blue denim shorts, white socks and brown shoes. This is Ritsu Tainaka.

**Vanguard Academy Student and After School Tea Time Drummer**

**Ritsu Tainaka**

The fourth girl has a long, wavy blonde hair, sapphire-blue eyes, and a very fair complexion. She also has thick yellow-brown eyebrows. She is currently wearing a white long-sleeve collared, buttoned shirt, blue denim shorts tied by black suspenders, white socks and red & white rubber shoes. This is Tsumugi Kotobuki.

**Vanguard Academy Student and After School Tea Time Keyboard Player**

**Tsumugi Kotobuki**

"Hey girls." Regan greeted. She then noticed that the girls, sans Ritsu, has their instrument with them, "Let me guess... you girls had gigs tonight, too." she pointed out.

Azusa nodded, "Hai!" she confirmed, "We're going to perform at two bars tonight and we're heading there right now to meet with the owners.'' she explained.

"Look out, Herowood! After School Tea Time is going to rock your world!" Ritsu exclaimed in glee.

Tsumugi giggled, "We can't thank Mister DJ Alligator enough for booking us some gigs in this city while on this trip.'' she said, "Performing here in Herowood is every musician's dream." she said with a smile.

"Ya got that right!" New Day said in gratitude, "By the way, Mio-chan, are you gonna be okay in your gig?'' he asked, "I mean... your performing with a crowd you're not familiar with." he pointed out.

Mio let's out a sigh, "I'm really nervous to be honest." she admitted, "But... but I had to do this, this our chance to shine and I'm not letting my fear get's in the way of our goal." she said in determination, earning a nod of approval from New Day.

"That's right! We practice really hard for this!" Ritsu said, "But I do hope Mio won't trip this time around." she teased.

"Ritsu!" Mio squawked in embarrassment.

Regan giggled, "Seriously though... you girls really have been practicing hard these days.'' she pointed out, "And I must say you're getting better and better as time goes.'' she praised.

"Almost at Pro-Level." New Day added with a thumbs-up.

Yui let's out a chuckle, "Ehehehe... like I said before, practice makes perfect." she replied rubbing the back of her head.

"And I say... NATURAL TALENT IS BETTER!" a voice shouted.

Everyone turns to see Robin Rose approaching them, Ritsu facefaulted upon seeing him, "Ugh... not him again..." she grumbled.

Yui suddenly walks forward, "Yui-senpai?'' Azusa called out.

Yui then got in front of Robin with their faces close to each other. Yui gave him a mild glare while Robin gave her a sadistic grin and after a minute of staring, Yui smiled, "Good luck with your gig, Robin." she said.

"Yours too." Robin replied.

Yui then kisses him on the lips, much to everyone's shock! With New Day expressing an over exaggerated expression with his mouth wide open, his eyes are as wide as dinner plates and the holes of his nose grew larger. Robin tips his Fedora as the two parted ways, Yui then turns back to everyone and noticed them staring at her in shock, "What's up?'' she asked.

"Y-Y-Yui... did you just kissed Rose-san...'' Tsumugi stammered.

"Yeah... so?" Yui confirmed with a question.

"Why?!" Ritsu demanded.

"Eh? He's my boyfriend that's why." Yui replied rather casually.

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

As this is going on, we see Trafalgar Water D. Law, Taichi "Tai" Yagami and Black Star standing close to each other with a golden mini-statue of liberty behind them as Tsubaki Nakatsukasa takes a picture of them using her tablet.

Luna Platz then approaches them, "Hey, Tsubaki, have you seen Geo around?'' she asked.

Tsubaki shook her head, "I'm sorry, I haven't seen them since we got here." she replied.

Luna let's out a sigh, "Where could he be right now?'' she asked to herself.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at one room inside the hotel, we see the Medic, Geo Stelar (Sonia Strumm), Sonia Strumm (Geo Stelar) and Ash Ketchum gathered inside still dealing with their latest predicament.

The Medic then spoke, "I don't have the pills to return you to normal, therefore, you are in serious trouble." he said, "Do you understand?" he asked.

"NO SHIT WE DO!" Sonia (Geo) exclaimed.

"I can't take this anymore!" Geo (Sonia) cried, "I've been looking forward for this trip and this happened!" she exclaimed.

"This is a sight to see." Ash commented.

"Oh yeah.'' the Medic spoke, "I checked the kitchen... and I found some ingredients to make the 'exchange'." he claimed.

Both Sonia and Geo perked up, "I didn't see that coming! You can make that wonder of drug here?!" Geo (Sonia) exclaimed in question.

The Medic nodded, "I'm lucky that the ingredients just happened to be here." he mused patting his wrist, "Though to make a suspicious drugs, it's not the materials but the skills." he stated proudly.

"Don't admit that it's suspicious! And don't speak like an experienced chef!" Sonia (Geo) exclaimed.

"By the way, the ingredients are eggs, natto, soy sauce, beef, leeks, sukiyaki stock, and that thing that gives an ocean blue flame." the Medic explained.

"Sounds like what we had for lunch earlier!" Geo (Sonia) exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're not just winging here?!" Sonia (Geo) demanded.

The Medic spoke again, "Anyway... I'll get a room to make the 'exchange'." he said, "I brought a beaker and pipe too.'' he added, "If this goes well, I'll be done before dinner.'' he stated.

"So... we just had to hang on until your done." Sonia (Geo) pointed out.

The Medic nodded, "Yeah, so go and have fun while I'm at it.'' he advised.

Sonia (Geo) looks around, "By the way, where's Dan?'' she asked, "He still thinks he's me, right?'' she pointed out.

"By mean, she means Geo." Ash clarified.

The Medic smiled, "Oh, don't worry about him, I already gave him a 'hypno' and told him to return to being Dan." he replied, "He should be back by now." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the back of the hotel, we see Dan Kusou with a pill in hand, he then immediately swallows it with out any hesitation.

_"Return to normal! I'm Dan Kusou!" _Dan exclaimed in his thoughts, _"I'm not Geo! Become Dan!" _he exclaimed in his thoughts when suddenly a cat got in front and began to meow at him, _"Become Dan! Become Dan! Become Dan, nyaaa... hmmm?'' _he thought as the cat kept meowing at him, _"Don't be distracted by a cat, nyaa! Focus, focus! Nyaa! Become Dan! Become Dan, nyaa..." _he kept saying in his thoughts when suddenly a pair of cat ears appears on his head.

* * *

Back with Geo and the others, the Medic has already left to make the pills as the rest were left to figure out what to do next.

"So yeah... guess we need to wait until he is done." Sonia (Geo) said, "But what should we do now?'' she asked.

"I think it's better if no one finds this out, the others probably would use this chance to make fun of your situation especially the bullies.'' Ash pointed out, "I think you two should act like the other, I think it's easy since you two knows each other much." he stated.

"I think that's for the best." Geo (Sonia) replied in agreement.

Ash then remember something, _"Wait a minute! Wasn't Luna suppose to talk to Geo? What if she finds out that Geo is currently Sonia? She'll get hurt!" _he thought in panic as he begin to sweat like bullets.

"Hey, Ash, what's wrong? You're sweating like a storm." Sonia (Geo) pointed out.

"I must intervene.'' Ash muttered.

"Intervene with what?'' Geo (Sonia) asked.

"N-Nothing!" Ash replied.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at one street in the city, we see Fuu Sawatari alongside two more girls walking around taking pictures of the place. The first girl is slightly tall with a slender frame. She has a shoulder-length gray hair that curls at the ends, and has greenish-black eyes. She wears a light-brown sleeveless sweater over a white school uniform with a brown collar and green ribbon tie, black skirt, gray high socks and pink & white rubber shoes. This is Kanae Mitani.

**Vanguard Academy Student**

**Kanae Mitani**

The second girl has a dark red hair in a bob cut, olive green eyes, and a pale face with light freckles across her cheeks. She wears an olive-green school jumper with a plaid white-and-orange tie, which she knots around the collar of her uniform shirt. She wears dark green knee-high socks, and her shoes are a dark shade of forest green. Directly below the opening of the socks, there is a small orange symbol. This is Mahiru Koizumi.

**Ultimate Photographer, Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

**Mahiru Koizumi**

Kanae took a picture of a cafe, "Potte-buchou, Mahiru-san, this city is amazing!" she cheered.

"Neo-City is good but Herowood is on a different level!" Mahiru commented taking a picture of a building.

Fuu took a picture of a clothing store, "I'm so excited!" she said, "I can't wait to add these pictures for out academy's yearbook!" she said.

Suddenly, seven ugly thugs appeared in front of them, the appearance of the thugs scares Kanae and Fuu that they hid behind Mahiru, the redhead stood protectively in front of her friends while giving the thugs a mean glare.

"Hehehe... hey there nice young ladies... would you mind hanging out with us?'' one thug asked with a nasty grin.

Mahiru was about to do something when suddenly, a strange figures on the thugs and began to beat them one by one. Punching, kicking and even drilling one's head to ground and with that, the thugs are out cold, much to the girl's awe at the sight and at the strange figure in front of them.

The figure in front of them is actually a girl. The girl has a long purple hair with aquamarine streaks tied in pigtails, she has mulberry eyes and a pale-fuchsia skin tone. She wears a black open hoodie jacket over a white blood-stained, design top, black tattered jeans and brown boots. She also head a black & white headphones hanging around her neck. This is Aria Blaze.

**Aria Blaze**

Aria let's out a sigh, "Man... these guys never learns." she said as she turns to the girls, "Are you girls okay?'' she asked.

"Yeah, we're alright." Mahiru replied, "I could take them all myself but I do appreciate that you help us." she stated.

Aria crouches down, "No prob." she said as she reaches out for the thug's pockets.

"Umm... what are you doing?'' Kanae asked.

Aria pulls out a wallet from one thug's pocket, "I'm taking their wallets." she casually replied.

"Eh?! Isn't that stealing?!" Fuu pointed out.

Aria stood up, "True.'' she agreed, "But it's better them rather than take money from innocent people." she said with a smile, "Welp! I better get going, stay safe around this city.'' she advised as she walks away.

"She's a strange girl." Kanae commented.

"Weird... why does she look familiar." Mahiru said placing a hand under her chin as Fuu took a picture of Aria.

With Aria, she kept walking forward with a serious face, _"Seven down, many more to go. My road to redemption is far from over." _she thought.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	2. Arrival Part 2

And while everyone from the Coalitions are currently scattered around Herowood, we see another bus stopping in front of the RosterTeeth Hotel, the bus' door then opens as nine girls steps out of the transportation.

The first girl has cinnamon-colored, medium-length hair she has a hot-pink bow holding the left side of her hair into a ponytail. She has long, small, slant, eyebrows the same color of her hair above her two blue eyes. She wears a gray long-sleeve sweater over a pink checked collared shirt, brown shorts, pink socks and brown boots. This Honoka Kousaka.

**Honoka Kousaka**

The second girl has long blue hair along with light brown eyes. She wears a brown jacket coat over a light-brown woolen shirt, blue skirt over black pantyhose and brown boots. This is Umi Sonoda.

**Umi Sonoda**

The third girl has long khaki hair with two ponytails and she has Saffron eyes. She wears a baby blue frilled blouse with a white tie, white frilly skirt, pink socks and red & white rubber shoes and she wears a black Fedora. This is Kotori Minami.

**Kotori Minami**

The fourth girl has carmine medium hair that reaches her shoulders and lavender eyes and has lavender eyes. She wears a pink cardigan over a light-pink floral dress with a maroon belt wrapped around her waist and white laced shoes. This is Maki Nishikino.

**Maki Nishikino**

The fifth girl has wavy, dirty blonde hair that reaches her neck and she has violet/mauve eyes. She wears a brown trench-coat over red & white striped shirt and black collared shirt, khaki short pants over black pantyhose and brown boots. This is Hanayo Koizumi.

**Hanayo Koizumi**

The sixth girl has coral/dark orange short hair along with green-yellow eyes. She wears a dirty green tunic with a pink jacket wrapped around waist, maroon knee-length pants and black shoes. This is Rin Hoshizora.

**Rin Hoshizora**

The seventh girl is the tallest and has a good body shape, she has a long blonde hair that she ties up into a ponytail that is held up by a white scrunchie and has sky blue eyes. She wears a green cardigan over a white & purple undershirt, dark-brown shorts, white socks and blue sneakers. This Eli Ayase.

**Eli Ayase**

The eighth girl has a large bust, she has a long purple hair that she ties into two pigtails that are held with two light pink scrunchies and has teal eyes. She wears a white long-sleeve buttoned shirt with a frilled collar, lavender high-waist skirt with black linings, black knee-high socks and brown shoes. This Nozomi Toujou.

**Nozomi Toujou**

The ninth girl is the smallest of the bunch, she has a black long hair tied into pigtails held by red ribbons and has crimson eyes. She wears a pink baggy zipped-up jacket over black t-shirt with white lines, blue-green plaid skirt, knee-high black socks and red sneakers. This is Nico Yazawa.

**Nico Yazawa**

These girls are called the Muse. They are a school idol group from Otonokizaka High School. The group consists of nine members and was initially formed with the purpose of bringing attention to the school as it was to be shut down due to a lack of future enrolling students. They are currently the winner of the recent Love Live!.

Honoka then raised her hands high, "HEROWOOD! MUSE IS HERE!" she cheered loudly in excitement.

"Honoka!" Umi shouted, "Don't shout! You're disturbing other people!" she scolded.

"Maa! Maa! It's fine, Umi-chan." Kotori reassured, "Honoka is just excited." she reasoned.

Rin looks around with a cat-like smile, "Sugoi, nyaa~ Herowood is really a nice place!" she commented in awe.

Maki flips her hair, "Of course it is, Herowood is the celebrity capital of the Ultimate State of America." she pointed out before smiling, "Though I'm really happy to be here again." she mused.

Hanayo turns to Maki, "Eh? You've been here before, Maki-chan?'' she asked in surprise.

Maki nodded, "I've been here last year with my parents and we got to watch the Royal Musical Gala.'' she replied with a smile.

Nico huffed, "Of course... you people would get to watch the Royal Musical Gala in person." she stated.

"What's that suppose to mean?'' Maki asked indecorously.

Eli then spoke, "Maa, maa... what important right now is that we get ourselves ready for that Royal Musical Gala." she pointed out, "We are lucky that we got invited to perform there live.'' she said with a smile.

"Yeah! I'm sooooo excited for this!" Honoka cheered in excitement.

"Me too, nyaa!" Rin cheered in agreement.

Eli giggled as she turns to Nozomi, "What do you think, Nozomi?'' she asked.

Nozomi giggled as she brought out a card, "Lady luck is on our side." she mused with a grin.

Nico then spoke, "By the way... aren't we suppose to have someone to guide us in this city?'' she asked.

Umi nodded, "That's what they told me." she replied, "They should be here right now.'' she said looking around.

"Excuse me!" a voice called.

The girls turns to see a girl running towards them before stopping in front of them to catch her breath. The girl has a blue-colored, medium-length hair she has a yellow star-shaped hairpin holding the left side of her hair into a ponytail and has light-brown eyes. She wears a dark-blue buttoned jacket over a white collared shirt and blue necktie, blue office skirt over black pantyhose and brown shoes.

For some reason, the idols can't help but stare at the girl in awe, Hanayo then leaned towards Kotori, "Is it me or does this girl looks a lot like Honoka?" she pointed out.

"I thought so, too." Kotori replied as Honoka can't help but stare at her possible doppelganger.

After catching her breath, the girl spoke, "I'm sorry if I made you all wait... I am going to be your overall guide on your stay here.'' she explained nervously.

"It's fine...'' Eli reassured, "Miss..." she said trying to get the girl's name.

"Umi... Umi Kousaka." the girl introduced herself.

**Herowood Guide**

**Umi Kousaka**

"EEEEEEHHH?!" the Muse let's out a shout of shock and disbelief. Not only that the girl looks like Honoka but she also shares the same name as Umi and surname as Honoka.

Umi K. blinks her eyes in confusion, "Umm... what's wrong?'' she asked.

Eli shook her head, "Oh! Nothing... nothing..." she reassured.

"Anyway... I'll do my best in guiding you here.'' Umi K. said before looking down, "I had to... I had to..." she muttered with a look of desperation.

The Muse looks at each other before looking back at Umi K., "Umm... are you okay?'' Honoka asked in concern.

"Oh! Nothing! I'm just nervous since this is my only chance to prove that I get my job done.'' Umi K. replied, "If I don't... I'm soooo fired." she said while looking down with dull eyes.

The Muse backs away a bit in concern, "Umm... I think you're going to be fine." Kotori reassured.

"I'm wondering if we're going to be okay with this kind of guide." Nico grumbled which earned her an elbow from Maki.

**Bzzzttt...**

Minutes later, we see the girls carrying their bags while being led by Umi K. to their designated rooms, she explained that the nine of them are separated into three rooms for three persons. Honoka, Kotori and Hanayo shares one room, Umi S., Rin and Nozomi shares another room and Eli, Nico and Maki shares yet another room.

As they walk through the halls, Honoka then spoke, "Ne, Umi-san.'' she called out to their guide, "Are there any celebrities staying in this hotel?'' she asked.

Umi K. turns to them, "A few but most of them a YouTube personalities." she replied and noticed something from one corner of the hall, "Speaking of which... there's one over there.'' she pointed out.

The girls turns to the direction she's pointing, and saw Ban and Gingka Hagane having a conversation with a man. The man is tall with a messy black hair with red highlights and has dark eyes with a slight thick facial hair. He wears a black hoodie jacket over a black t-shirt, black jeans and white & black rubber shoes. This is Markiplier.

**YouTube Personality**

**Markiplier**

Stars suddenly appears in Rin's eyes, "Sugoi, nyaa! It's Markiplier!" she exclaimed in awe as she ran towards him.

"A fan?'' Eli asked in surprise.

Hanayo chuckled nervously, "Y-Yes." she confirmed.

After Ban and Gingka said goodbye to Mark, the YouTuber grabs his bags only for Rin to appear next to him, much to his surprise. Mark then accepted Rin's handshake and even took a picture with her, much to the orange-haired idol's joy.

After that, Rin went back to the girls and resumed their walk.

"Hehehe... it's so nice getting to meet Markiplier." Rin mused in bliss.

Nico crosses her arms, "Guh! I wish I get to meet some celebrities that I look up too!" she grumbled.

Umi K. then spoke, "Umm... I don't know if this counts but this hotel had six princesses that is going to participate at the Royal Musical Gala are staying here.'' she revealed.

This surprises the girls further, "EEEEHHH?!" they gasped in awe and surprise.

"Six princesses are staying here at the hotel!" Eli repeated, "That's... that's amazing!" she said in awe.

Nozomi giggled, "Looks like Lady Luck is indeed on our side." she mused.

"But is it okay to tell us this?'' Umi S. asked in concern.

Umi K. shook her head, "It's fine." she reassured, "The princesses are pretty casual, they won't mind socializing with anyone." she explained.

Nico crosses her arms, "Well... I do like to meet them but maybe later if they're not busy.'' she said.

"Nico being considerate? Now that's new." Maki mused.

"Shut up!" Nico exclaimed as everyone the giggled at her reaction.

Hanayo then gasped when she saw a group of four people walking towards their direction, everyone then turns their attention at the group.

"Who are those people?'' Honoka asked.

"Oh! Those are Chikara Masters." Umi K. replied.

The Chikara Masters consists of three girls and a boy. The boy is actually Chimera Wyld, he is currently wearing an elbow-length sleeve shirt with a flare design and the primary colors, with one sleeve is blue and the other side is yellow, and the back of shirt is plain black. His pants is also asymmetrical; one side of his pants is plain red and the other side with a leg muscle design colored with the primary colors. His shoes are white with spikes on the toes.

The first girl is a tall centaur with reddish-brown horse body. She has red curly hair and ears, reddish-brown eyes and large breasts. She wears a red blazer jacket and black knee-length short pants that covers her entire horse body. This is Himeno Kimihara.

**Chikara Master and Centaur Girl**

**Himeno Kimihara**

The second girl is an angel with white long hair and has blue eyes. True to her nature, she has white wings and a white halo above her head. She wears a white collared long-sleeve shirt with a blue tie, black pleated skirt, dark-blue socks and gray loafers. This is Manami Mitama.

**Chikara Master and Angel**

**Manami Mitama**

The third girl is a mermaid... a floating mermaid to be precise. She has a fair skin tone, a long blue shiny hair tied in two braided twintails, she had blue eyes and blue fin-like ears. She had a long blue and shiny scaled tail. She wears a white shoulder dress-top and beaded head wear with a blue spiky crown. This is Selena von Urquia.

**Chikara Master and Mermaid**

**Selena von Urquia**

The idols plus Umi K. then crosses paths with the Chikara Master girls exchanging small glances before walking away.

Nico leans towards Maki, "They don't look very friendly.'' she whispered.

Maki rolled her eyes, "Nico... you don't look very friendly." she replied.

Honoka then crosses paths with Chimera, the two then exchanges glances and both smiled at each other. Suddenly, Honoka trips on a sign board that says 'No Running' causing her to fall on the floor.

"Oh no! Honoka-chan!" Kotori called out.

Honoka looks up with a sigh, "So embarrassing...'' she muttered.

Chimera then ran towards her, kneels next to her and offered her a hand, "Hey... you okay?'' he asked.

Honoka quickly grabs her bags and accepted his hand, "Yeah... I'm okay...'' she replied as Chimera pulls her up from the floor, "I just don't know..." she tried to say only to be mesmerized by Chimera's charming smile, "Hi~ I'm Honoka~" she introduced dreamily while flicking her hair as Chimera just smiled, "And now is the time you tell me your name.'' she pointed out.

Chimera then blinks in realization, "Oh... uh... I..." he tried to say but was interrupted.

"Chimera.'' Manami spoke as Himeno picks the sign up, "His name is Chimera." she said his name, "Come on, Chimera." she called as Selena floats next to her.

"Oh! Hi, Chimera." Honoka greeted, "It's really nice meeting you and you friends." she said.

Chimera then rubs the back of his head, "Yeah... sure...'' he replied.

"Come on, Chimera." Himeno called, "Time to go." she said walking off with Manami and Selena.

Nico leans next to Maki, "Told you they aren't friendly.'' she said as Maki rolled her eyes.

Chimera then walks off, "I gotta go.'' he said turning to Honoka one more time, "Bye... Honoka..." he said only to trip on the same sign board causing him to fall to the floor. Chimera got up quick, he grabs the sign board and set it up back up, "Sign..." he chuckled nervously as Honoka smiled. Manami and Himeno gently grabs Chimera before pulling him away, "Bye." he said as they left.

Meanwhile, Honoka watches them go with a dreamy sigh.

Eli took noticed of this as she leans towards Nozomi, "Do you think Honoka is crushing on that guy?'' she asked referring to Chimera.

Nozomi giggled as she pulls out a card, "The luck of love... is on Honoka's side." she mused with a grin.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	3. Arrival Part 3

After the Muse finished getting settled in their room, the group decided to do some sight-seeing in Herowood with Umi Kousaka guiding them. We then see another bus stopping in front of the RosterTeeth Hotel, the bus' door then opens as seven girls steps out of the transportation.

The first girl has a long, straight, dark prune hair with two parts slightly sticking out. Her bangs are also straight with one piece sweeping down across her face. Her eyes are also a reddish-brown color. The girl has bandages on her neck, chest, head, and upper leg with a loose black dress tied with a white rope. She also supports grey over-the-knee socks with black flats. She also sports a rather... disturbing blank look on her face. This is Tae Yamada.

**Tae Yamada**

The second girl has a straight, dark rose-pink hair with a section of it brought up with a blue and pink bow and some hanging over her shoulders. Her bangs are brushed to the left side, and she has blue eyes. She wears a navy-blue and white dress, white socks, and brown school-shoes. This is Sakura Minamoto.

**Sakura Minamoto**

The third girl has a long blonde hair with orange and green highlights pulled into a high ponytail. Her bangs are mostly swept to the left with a single orange highlight and has yellow eyes. She wears a a maroon and white jacket over a white top and a navy blue knee-length skirt. She also wears her shirt with a red tie, white socks and brown loafers. This is Saki Nikaidou.

**Saki Nikaidou**

The fourth girl has a short, dark, slate blue hair with two yellow flower clips. Her bangs are bunched together, and she has light red eyes. She wears a navy-blue jacket over a pale yellow top with a blue plaid skirt and bow. She also wears dark grey socks and light brown school-shoes. This is Ai Mizuno.

**Ai Mizuno**

The fifth girl has a short white hair that curls in near the bottom. Her bangs are bunched together in the middle, and she has icy-blue eyes. She wears a navy blue sailor's dress with white accent lines and a white tie. She also sports white socks and black shoes. This is Junko Konno.

**Junko Konno**

The sixth girl has a light auburn hair with most of it being brought up into a bow-like shape on-top of her head and two long strands hanging over her shoulders. Her bangs are mostly center-parted with one-bit curling to the right and has light rust eyes. She wears a kimono-like outfit; with the top a white and orange checkered pattern, a purple collar, and a forest-green skirt. She also sports dark purple leggings and dark grey boots. This is Yuugiri.

**Yuugiri**

The seventh girl or what she is now, she has two bright blue pigtails with dark blue bows. She also has one large orange star and other stars in the middle part of her head. She has orange-yellow eyes and pale skin. She wears a green school uniform with a dark blue bow and a white skirt. She is very short and wears brown shoes with white socks. This is Lily Hoshikawa.

**Lily Hoshikawa**

These girls are an idol group called Franchouchou. But they are not just some ordinary girls... they are actually zombies!

Franchouchou is an idol group founded by Kōutarō Tatsumi, consisting of zombies of legendary girls resurrected by Koutaro. Their objective is to save Saga and resurrect the local idol trend in the process. The idol group's tentative name was Death Musume, which was later changed to Green Face by Kotaro. The idol members of the group, however, found the names not satisfactory, eventually deciding to rename it to Franchouchou based on the sound Tae made when she sneezed.

Saki looks around, "Well... this is it! Herowood!" she announced, "First time I've stepped into this city, so I'm quite excited." she admitted.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah! Me too." she replied in agreement, "As expected of the celebrity capital of this country, it's amazing!" she said in awe.

"Lily has been here before!" Lily chirped, "Lily performed here once!" she claimed.

"Wow! That's nice, Lily." Ai said, "I've always wanted to go in this city once.'' she said.

"Well... you get to do it now." Junko said, "And so do we and I'm really excited.'' she said with a smile.

Yuugiri then spoke, "I'm all the enthusiasm but... what are we actually going to do here?'' she asked.

Her question caught everyone's attention, Yuugiri is right... what are they doing here? Their producer, Koutaro, only told them that they're going to Herowood but of what are they doing here remains unknown... unless it has something to do with their profession.

Saki then stomp her foot in irritation, "Damn that guy!" she exclaimed, "Always telling us something without giving into details!" she complained, "I'm soooo gonna strangle that guy the moment I see him!" she growled.

"Speaking of which..." Ai spoke, "... where is our producer?'' she asked.

"He told us that he'll be here before us." Junko replied while looking around, "But I don't see him anywhere." she pointed out.

Lily looks around and saw something, "Hey! Isn't that him over there?!" she pointed out.

The girls turns to see a young man talking to Kenji Harima just a few distance from. The young man is tall with brown hair in a tidy combed hairstyle and wears sunglasses. He wears a white collared shirt with a black bow-tie underneath maroon buttoned vest, black trousers and brown leather shoes. He has dried squid in his vest pocket. This is Koutarou Tatsumi.

**Franchouchou Producer**

**Koutarou Tatsumi**

"Ah! There's that bastard!" Saki growled, "When I get my hands oh him..." she muttered as she was about to march towards him but Yuugiri grabs her shoulder, stopping her on the process.

"Wait! It looks like he's in a middle of a conversation." Yuugiri pointed out.

"I wonder who's that guy?'' Lily asked.

"He looks like a Japanese." Junko replied, "A Japanese delinquent to be precise.'' she added.

"Are you sure that we're actually in Herowood?'' Sakura asked in worry.

The girls watches Koutarou talks to Kenji, they couldn't hear their conversation very much but they can tell that Kenji is yelling angrily at Koutarou as if the former is berating the latter. When Koutarou didn't respond, Kenji grabs his shirt and quickly pulled him close, Kenji then raised his fist up and is ready to slug Koutarou.

Sakura gasped, "Oh no! He's gonna punch him!" she exclaimed in worry.

Fortunately for Koutarou and the girls, Dash Baxter, Scott Wallis and Takeo Kurata arrives, and stopped Kenji from hurting Koutarou. As Scott and Takeo pushes Kenji back while calming him down, Dash turns to Koutarou and apologized to him. Kenji then pointed a finger at Koutarou and yelled something at him before walking off with Dash, Scott and Takeo following him.

The girls sighed in relief as Koutarou adjusted his collar, he turns and saw the girls. He then approaches them, "I see that you've all arrived." he pointed out with a slightly high tone.

"Tatsumi-san, are you okay?'' Sakura asked in concern.

"Why do you ask?!" Koutarou replied in question.

"Well... you were almost slugged in the face by a guy moments ago." Ai replied, "What happened back there?" she asked.

"That's not of your concern!" Koutarou yelled, "What you girls should be concerning right now is your upcoming performances!" he exclaimed.

"What performance? You never told us anything! In fact... we don't have any idea what were doing here?!" Saki exclaimed.

Koutarou stood there in silence, staring at the girls for a few minutes before speaking, "You girls are here since you're invited to perform at the Royal Musical Gala!" he revealed.

"EEEEEHHHH?!" the girls screamed in shock and surprise.

**Bzzzttt...**

After that, we see girls inside the hotel walking through the corridors en route to their designated rooms.

"Ugh! I can't believe that guy!" Saki growled, "He should have told that we're going to perform at the Royal Musical Gala before coming here!" she complained, "Now I'm nervous just thinking about it!" she admitted.

Junko nodded, "Yeah... performing at such grandiose event is really nerve-wracking..." she muttered in worry.

"We'll just have to do our best then." Sakura said, "I mean... if we perform well in this event, the more people would discover our talents." she pointed out.

"And more opportunities to perform outside our country!" Lily chirped.

Ai then spoke, "And the more opportunities to perform outside our country, the more opportunities to promote Saga!" she pointed out.

"Saga's tourism will bloom and we'll get even more famous!" Sakura said, "It's a win-win for everyone.'' she exclaimed with a smile.

Yuugiri chuckled, "I whole-heartly agree with that." she said.

Saki rubs the back of her head, "Sounds like an idea Tatsumi would come up with but I like it." she admitted.

"Then like always... we'll do our best.'' Sakura exclaimed with a smile.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" a painful scream was heard all across the hall was heard which made the girls jump in surprise.

Everyone turns to see Tae already bitten Yosuke Hanamura on his right arm with his left hand holding a long sandwich, "Help! Get this crazy bitch off me!" he cried in pain while flailing his right arm trying to pry Tae off but to no avail.

Then Teddie and Mata arrives with the latter wearing a black hoodie jacket over a red turtleneck shirt, white jeans and brown boots.

"Yosuke, what's wrong?'' Mata asked.

"What did you do this time?'' Teddie asked in disbelief.

"I didn't do anything!" Yosuke exclaimed, "I was just about to eat these sandwich when this crazy bitch jumps on me and bit my arm!" he explained frantically, "Now help me, please!" he begged, "She's gonna tear my arm off!" he cried.

Before Teddie and Mata could do anything, Sakura and Saki arrives as they tries to pry Tae off Yosuke's arm.

"Tae! Stop! Leave the poor guy alone!" Sakura scolded.

"Geez... can you go on without biting anything for once?!" Saki exclaimed.

After a few minutes of struggling, Sakura and Saki managed to pry Tae off Yosuke's arm but Tae has her eyes on his sandwich and still has the intention to take a bit of it.

"I think she wants the sandwich.'' Mata pointed out.

"She should have asked!" Yosuke exclaimed as he handed the sandwich to Tae, "Here! Take it!" he offered, "But leave my arm out of it!" he added.

And without further ado, Tae began to mow down the sandwich... using only her mouth as the boys watches her in disbelief and disgust.

"Ever heard of manners?'' Teddie quipped.

Sakura chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that... Tae is just... hungry...'' she said.

"Whatever." Yosuke dismissed turning around to walk away, "I'm getting myself another sandwich...'' he said as Teddie and Mata follows him, "... and get myself injected as well." he added.

"Why? You think she had rabbies?'' Teddie asked indecorously.

"She could be... I mean, she's drooling like crazy!" Yosuke exclaimed.

Sakura and Saki watches the boys walk away as Tae continues to eat the sandwich. Both sighed in relief as the other girls joined them.

"Everything okay?'' Junko asked.

"Everything is fine." Saki replied, "The guy was pissed but didn't made a big deal out of it." she explained.

"I'm just glad that those guys didn't ask why Tae acted like that.'' Sakura stated.

Ai nodded, "That's good." she said, "We still can't let any people know that we're..." she says before looking around, checking if the coast is clear, "... zombies." she whispered.

"I think it's best that we don't worry about." Yuugiri spoke, "Our main focus right now is our upcoming performance at the Royal Musical Gala." she pointed out.

Sakura nodded, "Right." she replied.

And with that, the girls resumed their walks towards designated rooms. Unbeknownst to them, a figure overheard their conversation.

And that figure... is Jim Guardian.

Jim watches the girls walk away, _"Madre de Dios.''_ it spoke, _"Hay zombies en este edificio, necesito advertir a todos." _it said. Jim was about to do what he just said when paused for a minute, _"No ... si las cosas se salieron de control, estoy seguro de que todo el mundo sabrá qué hacer." _it stated, _"Creo que voy a seguir con el flujo por ahora."_ it mused walking off to a different direction.

**Bzzzttt...**

A thirty minutes later, the girls are finally settled in their room. But due to the fact that one room can only host three people inside... one of the girls had to share a room with Koutarou.

And that unlucky girl is...

"So, you're sharing a room with me, huh? Sakura?!" Koutarou loudly pointed out.

Sakura can only stare at him in disbelief, "Why me?'' she asked.

After unpacking her stuffs, Sakura left the room to meet up the others, leaving Koutarou alone inside the room. Koutarou then turns to the window as Kenji's voice echoed in his head.

_"Let it go! How long are you gonna do this foolishness?!"_

Koutarou then took off his glass but his eyes weren't shown to the audience.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	4. One Fine Day

It's still the first day in Herowood and everyone is having the time of their lives! They're at the celebrity capital of the states, can ya blame them?

We see Andres "Singko" Alvarez, Lloyd Irving, Dac and Haru Glory taking pictures of the Herowood's Walk of Fame with Dac even taking a picture of himself alongside Big Bird's Walk of Fame. Just inches away from them, we Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya being assisted by Jonathan "Jonny 2x4" Ludgate, Plank and Knuckles the Echidna of putting his own Walk of Fame stone on the ground only for the police to saw them.

Davis and the other were chased by the police after that.

Meanwhile, we go to an outdoor shopping mall called Multiverse's Crossroads. The Multiverse's Crossroads features a central building designed to resemble an ocean liner surrounded by a small village of cottage-style bungalows. We then see Erza Scarlet, Asuna Yuuki, Jenny Wakeman and Nami posing in front of the establishment's iconic landmark with Vinsmoke Sanji taking a picture of them with his camera while Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya stood behind him.

We then see Raya Amanda, Sylvia van Hossen and Karizza Stronghold coming out from a clothing store with shopping bags in hand, Duncan "Firebreather" Rosenblatt and Kenny Roger soon follows out while carrying boxes of shoes with the latter having trouble carrying it, Allen Walker and Lavi saw this and began to laugh at him, much to Kenny's annoyance.

Meanwhile we go to a building called The Herowood Mason Temple located in Herowood Boulevard, the 34,000-square-foot building operates as a theater and nightclub. We then see a large group that consists of Akira Tomita, Aoi Sakurai, Beefeater E Caty, Bozes Co Palesti, Gelman, Hamilton Uno Ror, Ichika Orimura, Luluco, Naoto Shirogane, Pina Co Lada, Sakura Oogami and Yukiko Amagi posing in front of the building with Shino Kuribayashi about to take a picture of everyone. Pina then calls out for someone off-screen, on cue, John Price and Shunya Kengun arrives and joins everyone.

Back at the Multiverse's Crossroads, we see Baron Armstrong, Duke Armstrong, Akira Nova, Robin Rose and Ieyasu walking around amongs the crowds. We then see Scott Wallis, Dash Baxter and Chicken running around like idiots while Escanor and Son Gohan watches them in disbelief.

At one cafe called Marty's Lounge, we see Cesaro Barbossa and Shikamaru Nara making their way towards the counter. At one table we see Kat, Ino Yamanaka and Ayase Ayatsuji having a conversation and at the table next to them, we see Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck taking sip of their drinks while playing games with their respective devices.

At the cafe's veranda, we see Train Heartnet leaning on the veranda's fence while having a conversation with Rachael Blomma and Yuri Tsukikage whom are sitting at one table. At another table next to them, we see Hinata Hyuuga taking a sip of her drink when Korra approaches her.

"Hey, Hinata." Korra greeted.

"Hello, Korra." Hinata greeted, "This cafe is pretty nice, isn't it?'' she pointed out.

Korra took a seat, "I had to admit, it's really nice." she replied. She then noticed something odd, "Geh!?" she squawked in disbelief.

At a table a few inches away from them, they saw Dan Kusou, sporting cat ears, whiskers and tails, sitting on a chair while licking his sleeves... like a cat.

Hinata turns to Dan, "He's... been like that for quite a while now." she pointed out.

Korra then stood up from her seat and marches her way towards Dan. The Dan-turn-cat then turns to her, "Nya?'' he meowed.

Korra then suddenly grabs his cat ears and with all her might, she threw Dan towards a nearby wall, "KNOCK IT OFF?!" she exclaimed as Dan crashed to the wall screaming while creating a large smoke.

Hinata sweatdropped, "Um... I think that's a bit too much, Korra." she pointed out.

Korra hissed, "D! O! N!" she muttered in annoyance.

In the middle of the plaza, we see Luna Platz having a conversation with Marcia Imperial and Sakura Shinguji. Meanwhile, we see Ash Ketchum hiding behind a large post while looking out for Luna.

_"I have to keep away Luna from Geo and Sonia, no matter what."_ Ash thought.

Suddenly, a voice spoke, "What are you doing here, Ash?'' the voice asked.

Ash was startled that he jumps back, "Who's there?! An evil spirit?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Ash then saw a girl standing in front of him. The girl has a purple hair and purple eyes. She wears a patchy dress of black, dark purple, and light purple, with two ribbons coming from her back, a gold arm band on her left forearm and light purple sandals. Her hair is a rather messy short bob with her bangs collected in a small ponytail, just above her forehead with a golden clover-shaped badge. This is Acerola.

**Pokemon Ghost Specialist and Vanguard Academy Student**

**Acerola**

Acerola pouted, "No and that's rude." she replied, "I maybe a specialist of ghost-type Pokemons but I'm hardly that scary.'' she pointed out.

"Sorry about that, Acerola." Ash apologized, "I'm pretty much on the edge lately." he admitted.

Acerola then tries to take a peek of what Ash is looking at but he blocks her sight, she tried to look the other way but Ash blocks it as well and so, the two began to move their bodies from left to right in a fast phase, Acerola tries to take a peek while Ash blocks her sight.

"What were you staring at intensely?'' Acerola asked.

"It has nothing to do with you." Ash replied.

"Is it a ghost Pokemon? Or something akin to the supernatural?'' Acerola pointed out.

"Birds!" Ash quipped, "I was watching birds! Now get off my back!" he exclaimed.

"Birds?'' Acerola repeated, "I wonder if there are birds in the middle of a the plaza...'' she mused. She then managed to see behind Ash, "Oh? Isn't that the leader of Squad of Excellence, Luna Platz?" she pointed out.

"Gulp!" Ash grunted.

Acerola turns back to Ash, "Wait... don't tell me...'' she says in realization, "Ash... you and Luna-san?'' she asked.

Ash then got into her face, "No, of course not!" he exclaimed in denial, "Now let's stop this conversation before things can get even more complicated!" he demanded in panic.

As this is going on, MUSE alongside Umi Kousaka arrives at the plaza, Umi K. has already given an explanation about the place and brought the girls here to enjoy themselves before focusing with their upcoming performances.

"And here we are at the Multiverse's Crossroads! I hope you enjoy your time here.'' Umi K. said with a smile.

Kotori Minami cupped her hands, "This is neat!" she cheered, "Are there any stores where I can find materials for our performances' attires?'' she asked.

"There are tons of stores here that sells the materials that you need." Umi K. confirmed.

Eli Ayase then spoke, "Well... since we're all here, we might as well have some fun before we get into practice." she said.

"I agree." Nozomi Toujou agreed.

"Second." Nico Yazawa followed.

"Shopping nyaa!" Rin Hoshizora cheered.

Honoka Kousaka then turns to Umi K., "Umi-san, you should join us!" she offered.

Umi K. shook her head, "Thank you but I'll just stay here and wait for you girls to return.'' she replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Umi Sonoda asked in concern.

Umi K. then took a sit on a bench, "I'll be fine." she reassured, "I'm used to waiting." she stated.

Everyone looks at each other as Maki Nishikino spoke, "Okay... if you say so." she said.

"See you later, Umi-san." Hanayo Koizumi said.

And with that, the MUSE left while Umi K. stayed behind. Their guide then looks down the ground with deep, hollowed eyes as she sat there motionless, we then see Elfman Strauss, Franky and Sanosuke Sagara walking-by the plaza and noticed Umi K., her expression creeps them out, that they back pedaled away from her before walking towards a different direction.

**Bzzzttt...**

With the MUSE, each girl group themselves with three person and went separates ways in the mall. At the arcade, we see Tatsumi, Rex Salazar and Ben Tennyson playing at a Basket Ball game booth with Ichiro Ogami and Alain watching them from behind. Just a few inches away from them, we see Hanayo, Rin and Maki in front of crane game.

Rin inserted a coin, she grabs the controller and eyed a cat plushie, she then pressed a button as the claw descends down and tried to grab the plushie but to no avail.

"So close, nyaa!" Rin cried in disappointment.

"Crane games aren't easy to begin with.'' Hanayo spoke, "It really depends on how lucky you are." she stated.

Rin then brought out another coin, "Are you going to try again?'' Maki asked.

Rin nodded, "Of course, nyaa!" she replied, "I won't stop until I get this plushie!" she declared. She then suddenly felt some sort of presence behind her, she turns around and saw a tall young man standing behind her.

The young man is is 6 foot ten tall with a light-brown skintone, he has a short black hair on top of his head styled in mohawk, he has dark gray eyes and a small yet thick goatee. He has piercing on both ears and red dragon-like tattoo on his right shoulder. He wears a black denim vest with a silver necklace, black pants and black boots. This is Bartlomiej Agbayani.

**Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

**Bartlomiej Agbayani**

Due to Bartlomiej's imposing stature, Hanayo hid behind Maki in fear while Maki and Rin froze in shock and awe at his sheer size. They met a lot of tall people before but Bartlomiej was on a different level.

Bartlomiej then took Rin's coin from her hand, he then inserted a coin, he grabs the controller and eyed a cat plushie, he then pressed a button as the claw descends down and tried to grab the plushie but to no avail. Bartlomiej frown and let's out a few breaths, he then turns to the girls, "Stand back, girls." he advised as the girls backs away. Bartlomiej then looks from his left and to his right, "YAAAHH!" he roared as he smashes the glass with his fist, much to the girl's shock.

The sound of glass breaking caught everyone's attention including Ichiro's group. Bartlomiej then grabs the cat plushie and handed it to Rin, much to her confusion, Bartlomeij then grabs more plushies and handed them all to Rin before walking away.

"Thank you...'' Rin muttered.

"Is that even allowed?'' Maki asked indecorously.

Hanayo stares at the broken crane game, "Pretty much." she replied.

**Bzzztt...**

Meanwhile at a clothing store, we see Eli, Nozomi and Nico looking around the place, checking out every outfit they can use for their daily lives or at the performance.

Eli then pulls out a blue cardigan jacket, "This looks nice." she mused.

Nozomi giggled, "That looks good on you.'' she said.

"Check this out." Nico called out getting Eli and Nozomi's attention. Nico then presented them a pink and red frilly dress with white laced ribbons and yellow star-spangled collar, "How is this?'' she asked, "This dress looks good on me, ain't it?'' she said with a grin.

Nozomi giggled, "I hope so, Nico-chan, I hope so." she mused.

Nico then let's out a devious giggle, "If people see how cute I am in dress, then the fans will start clamoring that Nico should be the center." she muttered with a grin.

"Nico-chii~" Nozomi mused.

"We heard that, Nico." Eli pointed out.

Before Nico can say something, the girls heard a conversation loud enough for them to hear, they turn to see Itsuki Myoudouin and Tsubomi Hanasaki talking to each other.

Itsuki then spoke, "Hey, Tsubomi, what happen to that dress that you were suppose to buy?'' she asked.

"Which dress?'' Tsubomi asked.

"You know... the pink and red frilly dress with white laced ribbons and yellow star-spangled collar." Itsuki pointed out as Eli, Nozomi and Nico stares at the dress in Nico's hand.

"Oh that, I gave it back." Tsubomi replied, "According to Marcia-san and Raya-san... that dress is outrageous and anyone who wears it will look ridiculous." she explained.

"That so... I can't argue with them." Itsuki admitted.

And with that, Tsubomi and Itsuki walks away while Eli and Nozomi stares at Nico. Nico then placed the dress back at the clothing rack, "I'm going to find another dress.'' she muttered walking away.

"O-Okay...'' Eli replied with an unsure expression.

Nozomi giggled as she pulled out a card, "Lady of Misfortune is out to get you, Nico-chii~" she mused.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the restaurant, we see Honoka, Kotori and Umi S. sitting at one table having lunch while having a conversation, bags of various items can be seen all around their table.

"This place is really nice~" Kotori cheered, "I bought a lot of stuffs that I can on designing new outfits for our performances.'' she said.

Umi S. let's out a sigh, "I would have enjoyed wandering around if it weren't for that shameless guy that came towards me." she muttered with a shiver.

Moments ago before lunch, the girls cross paths with a group consisting of Eddy Skipper McGee, Rolf Yrmi, Jake Long and Lubbock. Mesmerized by Umi S.'s beauty, Eddy began to flirt with her, due to Umi S.'s shy and intolerance with shameless things, she rejected Eddy's flirting rather harshly, calling him shameless. Eddy then ran away crying like a heartbroken high school girl while Rolf, Jake and Lubbock laughs at him.

"I don't like that guy's straight forward flirting but his friends laughing at him after he got rejected is really mean." Honoka pointed out as she took a bite of her burger.

"Maa... maa... at least, no one made a big deal out of it." Kotori reassured.

Umi S. sighed, "I just don't get why people are so into this... romantic stuff...'' she said with a look of uncertainty.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that." Kotori spoke, "I mean... how our parents got married if they weren't being romantic to each other.'' she pointed out.

"You have a point." Umi S. admitted.

Kotori giggled, "Plus... Honoka-chan is currently in a romantic phase right now." she added,

Honoka did a spitstake, "K-Kotori-san?!" she squawked as her face turns red.

"Eh? Am I wrong?'' Kotori asked, "Eli-san and Nozomi-san told me that crushing with that Chimera guy." she pointed out.

Honoka stares at her for a second before sighing, "Yes... I do have crush on him.'' she admitted turning her eyes away.

Kotori chuckled, "How cute." she chirped.

"Honoka..." Umi S. spoke getting the girl's attention. Suddenly, Umi S. grabs Honoka by her shoulders, "Shameless! How utterly shameless!" she cried as she shook Honoka rather violently.

"U-U-Umi-chan!" Honoka squawked.

"I can't believe you've been doing shameless things behind my back!" Umi S. cried as she continues to shake Honoka.

"I was just having a crush on a guy! There's nothing shameless with that!" Honoka exclaimed.

"Umi-chan! Please calm down!" Kotori cried.

Meanwhile the other patrons of the restaurant can only watch them in bewilderment, chief among those are Natsu Dragneel and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Geez... what's up with those girls?'' Natsu asked indecorously.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me." he replied.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	5. One Fine Day 2

It's still the first day in Herowood and everyone is having the time of their lives! They're at the celebrity capital of the states, can ya blame them?

We see Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney and Sasuke Uchiha walking around a district called Triple X. The district is mostly consists of various stores, eatery, cafes and small shops but it's most striking feature is that it's streets are made of cobble stones. Sting, Rogue and Sasuke then walks past by a group consisting of Kanade Tachibana, Yuri Nakamura, Mina Ashido, Bu-Ling Huang, Millianna and Hibari Hanakoganei standing in front of a large tiger & rabbit statue while Chad Mordetzky takes a picture of them using his camera.

At an eatery called Mister Inasal, we see Edwin "Ed" Horace Williams, Yoshika Miyafuji and Lynette Bishop having lunch there with Ed eating tons of chicken, much to Yoshika and Lynette's bewilderment. At another table, we see Maya Sparrow, Squigly & Leviathan and Sakura Kinomoto having lunch too while having a conversation at the same time when Kaoru Matsubara and Lissa joins them.

Outside the eatery, we see Mondo Oowada and Red having a conversation when Subaru Natsuki walks-by them. At another side of the street, we see Luna Platz having a conversation with Emilia and Yui Yuigahama.

We can also see Ash Ketchum watching Luna behind a post a few distance away from her.

_"It's still the first day of the trip."_ Ash thought, _"No matter what, I have to keep Geo and Luna apart.''_ he added in his thoughts.

"Yo, Ash!" a voice greeted.

Ash turns to see a young man hiding behind a post like he is. The young man is a muscular lad, with crimson hair and blue eyes. He wears a red tank with a blue stripe, a pair of green shorts and red shoes. He also has a pair of white bracelets with dark stripes on his arms. Notably, he has no sclera in his eyes. This is Stephan.

**Pokemon Trainer, Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

**Stephan**

"What are you doing here?'' Stephan asked.

"Taking a break!" Ash replied.

"Well, that's suspicious." Stephan mused.

"I am taking a break!" Ash insisted.

Stephan then turns to the direction where Ash is looking, "Hey, hey, hey! Isn't that Luna Platz, the leader of the Squad of Excellence." he pointed out. Stephan then realized something, "Wait a minute... Ash... don't tell me?..." he trailed.

"No! You got the wrong idea!" Ash denied, "I'm just bird watching!" he exclaimed, _"Earlier today, it was Acerola, now it's this guy..."_ he thought in annoyance.

"Suuuure you are~" Stephan cooed, "Even you can't help bowing before the overwhelming might of moe, Ash!" he teased.

"Shut your mouth! I said you're wrong!" Ash exclaimed.

Meanwhile arriving at the district, we see the Franchouchou looking around the place in awe while having a conversation at the same time, they want to take pictures of the place but since they don't have any devices in their possessions, they decided to treasure this experience in their memories.

"This place is pretty." Sakura Minamoto commented.

Yuuguri taps her foot on the cobbled stoned ground, "I love how the streets are made of cobble stones, I find it really unique." she mused.

Saki Nikaidou then noticed Toadal Dude, Venoct and Nyaruto Nyazumaki at one cafe, "This district is unique alright." she spoke, "So unique that I've spotted a lot of unique people here." she pointed out.

Ai Mizuno looks around, "Yeah... I wonder if they're part of this district.'' she mused.

Tae Yamada was looking around aimlessly when something caught her eye. Walking amongs the crowd is Chicken, whom decided to separated himself from the others to experience walking around the city alone.

"Eiiiioouuu..." Tae moaned.

Junko Konno turns to Tae, "Tae-san, what's wrong?'' she asked. Tae responded by getting on the ground on all fours before running towards Chicken in hunger and excitement, "Tae-san, wait!" Junko calls out, reaching out for her but to no avail.

Chicken is having a nice time when suddenly, he felt his instincts are telling him to turn to around. Chicken did so and was greeted by the sight of Tae running towards him on all fours and a hungry look on his face. Chicken knew the reason why the girl is running towards him as he experienced this several times before... the girl is hungry and sees him as her dinner.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Chicken let's out a loud scream getting the attention of everyone from the street. And with that, Tae began to chase Chicken around the place with the intention of sinking her teeth at on his flesh covered with feathers, "HEEEELP! CRAZY CANNIBAL WOMAN WANTS TO EAT ME!" he cried in panic.

Toadal Dude leans at the fence at the cafe, "Aren't you fond it?'' he teased as Venoct and Nyaruto snickered.

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" Chicken exclaimed.

Fortunately for the anthropomorphic farm animal, Sakura ran towards Tae to stop her, "Tae-san, stop! Leave the poor chicken alone!" she scolded as Saki and Ai joins her.

After a few minutes of running and near biting-situation, Sakura, Saki and Ai managed to stop Tae from attacking Chicken after Nora Valkyrie threw a large chicken drumstick towards Tae's mouth, much to the mindless zombie's delight.

Junko then bowed in front of Chicken, "We're really sorry our friend's behavior.'' she apologized.

Chicken scoffed, "Whatever... just keep your friend in leash, geez!" he complained before walking away in annoyance.

Junko sighed, "Thank God that he didn't made a big deal out of it." she muttered.

"You can say that again." Lily Hoshikawa replied in agreement.

After regrouping with the others, the girls continued to walk around the place in peace only for Tae to cause a scene again when she spotted Chopper Tony Tony and began to chase him around. Sakura and Saki managed to Tae while Junko apologized to Chopper, whom despite his fear towards Tae, was cool with it.

Lily then noticed an ice cream at one corner, "Hey! There's an ice cream stand!" she cheered before running off.

"Lily-chan!" Sakura called out.

Lily turns to her but kept running, "Don't worry, I won't go that far." she called back. Then all of a sudden, Lily bumps onto someone causing her to fall down on her rear, "Owie!" she yelped.

"Oh! Are you all right?'' the person she bumps onto asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine...'' Lily replied. She looks up to see that the person she bumps onto is none other than Sayaka Maizono with another girl standing behind her.

The girl has a magenta-pinkish, short and lower chin-length, wavy hair and has magenta-colored eyes. She wears a white school jacket with green linings over a black dress-shirt and blue necktie, white school skirt, black pantyhose, brown high boots and a headphones around her neck. This is Koito Minase.

**Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

**Koito Minase**

Sayake then offered a hand, "Here." she said.

Lily then accepted her hand, "Thank you." she said as Sayaka pulls her up from the ground.

Sakura and Yuugiri arrives, "Lily-san, are you okay?'' the former asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Lily replied dusting herself.

Sayaka then looks at Sakura and Yuugiri before looking back at Lily, then it hits her, "Hey! Aren't you the girls from the idol group, Franchouchou?!" Sayaka pointed out in awe, much to the girl's surprise.

"H-Hai... we are..." Sakura confirmed.

Sayaka claps her hands, "I knew it!" she cheered, "I've seen your performances through the internet and I'm really impressed!" she admitted, "I can see that you really work hard with you performances!" she said in glee.

Yuugiri giggled, "Thank you very much.'' she replied.

Koito then spoke, "I must say... I'm impressed." she admitted, "Not everyone can achieved success in just a few months but you girls sure did." she stated with a small smile.

Sakura beamed, "Thank you very much, we love being idols but the happiness of our fans is what matters the most." she admitted.

Koito nodded, "I whole heartly agree with that.'' she replied.

"Are you girls perhaps going to perform at the Royal Musical Gala?'' Sayaka asked, "Because I'll be participating too as well.'' she said.

"Eh? You're an idol as well?" Lily asked in surprise.

Sayaka nodded, "Yes, I am." she confirmed, "My name is Sayaka Maizono and this is my musical partner, Koito Minase." she introduced herself and Koito, "I maybe an idol but Koito and I are seen as a duo, we're also here to perform at the Royal Musical Gala." she revealed. She then noticed the confused looks from Lily, Sakura and Yuugiri, Sayaka nodded in understanding, "I see... I understand, you haven't heard of us yet." she pointed out, "We have yet to achieve fame outside our city after all.'' she admitted.

Sakura rubs the back of her head, "We're really sorry about that.'' she apologized.

"So... are you girls going to perform at the Royal Musical Gala?'' Sayaka asked once again.

Yuugiri nodded, "Hai, we are.'' she confirmed.

"Well... I hope you are all busy before the Gala." Koito pointed out, "Do you have any gigs tonight?'' she asked.

"Gigs? We... we don't have one right now." Sakura replied, "Our producer only told us that were going to perform at the Gala.'' she explained, "Then again... our producer has the habit to announce things out from a whim, so who knows." she said.

"He sounds like a very unique producer." Koito commented.

Sakura chuckled nervously, "You have no idea." she replied.

Then Haruhiko Ichijou approaches them, "Minase-san, Maizono-san!" he called out getting their attention, "New Day and Bladework-san are calling for you!" he said.

Koito then turns to the girls, "Welp! We better get going then, we have work to do." she said.

"See you girls around.'' Sayaka said as she and Koito walks off alongside Haruhiko.

"Bye!" Lily replied waving her hand.

"They're really nice." Sakura said with a smile.

"I agree." Yuugiri replied in agreement.

After that and buying some ice creams, Lily, Sakura and Yuugiri regrouped with the others and resume their walk. Along the way, the girls were greeted by Acacia Greene, Erika Kurumi and Nowi whom are actually fans of them, the girls happily took pictures of them. A minute later, Air, Fal and Luna greeted them and asks them for autographs which the girls gladly gave to them.

A few minutes later, the girls came across a group consisting of Eddy Skipper McGee, Rolf Yrmi, Jake Long and Lubbock. Finding Saki really hot, Eddy began to flirt with her, annoyed by Eddy's flirting, Saki rejected Eddy extremely harshly calling him loser and a trying hard. Eddy then ran away crying like a heartbroken high school girl while Rolf, Jake and Lubbock laughs at him.

Saki, felt like an ass, wanted to apologize but Eddy is long gone.

"Ugh... that was the worse." Saki grumbled.

"I know that you're annoyed at that guy's flirting but you should at least rejected him nicely." Ai scolded, "Poor guy... getting rejected while being called loser and trying hard at the same time really hurts him.'' she stated.

"His friends even made fun of him, how mean." Junko added.

Wow... girls feeling bad for Eddy without the knowledge of his past... that's a surprise.

Saki sighed, "I know, I know... I'll apologize to him once I see him again.'' she replied.

As they continue to walk, they came across Koutarou Tatsumi at one street, "Oh! Hello girls, how are you doing?!" he asked rather loudly.

Saki crosses her arms, "Where have you been you prick?" she demanded.

"I was just walking around." Koutarou replied in a loud tone.

Sakura then remembered their conversation with Sayaka and Koito from earlier, "Umm... Koutarou-san." she spoke getting his attention, "Do we have any gigs before the Gala?'' she asked.

Koutarou stares at her for a minute before nodding, "Yes, you girls will be performing at a cafe tonight!" he announced.

"EEEEHHHH?!" the girl, minus Sakura, Yuugiri, Lily and Tae, exclaimed in shock.

"You could have told us that earlier!" Saki complained, "Geez! Why do you always have to announce things like this out of a whim!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you'd be used to it by now but I guess not." Koutarou pointed out, "Anyway..." he says, "Once you're done with sightseeing, I want you girls to get ready for you performance." he said, "You girls choose what song and dance that you're going to perform.'' he instructed, "Am I clear?!" he asked as the girls grumbled in response.

Sakura sighed, "It's a good thing I asked." she muttered.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at another cafe called Delaney's located at the same district, we see Mahiru Koizumi sitting at on table alongside another girl having a conversation.

The girl has a very petite, slender girl with long, blonde hair that is generally seen tied into curved twin tails. She has an orange eyes and keeps her hair up with two hair-ties, both of which consist of a green ribbon with a cat face in the middle. She wears an orange, traditional furisode kimono with a white floral print pattern, and a green obi sash which is tied around her waist and secured with a bow at the back, and slippers. This is Hiyoko Saoinji.

**Ultimate Traditional Dancer, Rookie Trainee and Vanguard Academy Student**

**Hiyoko Saoinji**

"Do you know that there's a place here where Japanese Traditional Dancers can perform?'' Hiyoko asked, "I'm gonna try asking the owner of the place if I'm allowed to perform there.'' she said.

"With your skills, I'm pretty sure that they'll accept you in a whim." Mahiru replied. Jim Guardian then walks past them while leaving a note on their table, much to their confusion. Mahiru picks up the note, she opens it and began to read it. Her eyes narrowed as a grin escape from her lips.

"What's wrong, Koizumi-nee?'' Hiyoko asked.

Mahiru puts away the note, "Nothing much." she replied, _"Since Mister West isn't here right now, might as well take care of these problems."_ she thought.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	6. That Night

Later that night at Herowood, we go to one room in the RoosterTeeth Hotel, here we see the Medic sitting in front a table with various equipment on the said table.

The Medic nodded, "All right... I think I have everything..." he said, "Now to get started.'' he declared, "After all ... it is my fault that this happened...'' he admitted when he suddenly felt drowsy and his eyes are getting heavy, "Oh, shit... I'm getting sleepy...'' he said, "This won't do...'' he pointed out. Then an idea came to mind, "That's right..." he mused picking up a solid drug from the pill case, "At times like this... you should use hypno.'' he mused but unbeknownst to him, he grabbed the wrong pill. He then pops the pill in his mouth and immediately swallowed it, "I'm going to concentrate, I don't feel sleepy.'' he commanded to himself, "Now I'll have the energy to...'' he says when he felt something odd, "... huh?" he said as he hung his head down while his entire body turn white, "H-H-H-Huh?!" he muttered in a depressed tone.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the dining area inside the hotel, we see a lot of people, mostly from the Coalitions and the Vanguard Academy, gathered while having dinner. At the catering area, we see Akira Nova, Alice Tsukagami, Brook, Cerebella & Vice-Versa, Chihiro Fujisaki, Chouji Akimichi, Chris Pearson, Danny Fenton, Elise Pearson and Flash "Agent Venom" Thompson line up to the counter.

At one table, we see Crona, Gaara, Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily at one table eating their food while having a conversation at the same time with Gajeel boasting his strength. We then see Gowther walking-by carrying a tray of food and drink, he then passes-by a table where Rook Blonko, Hifumi Yamada and another young man sitting at one table.

The young man has an orange messy hair and has round, dark eyes. He wears a blue jacket with a furred hood over a yellow t-shirt with a red collar-line, blue jeans and white sneakers. This is Scott Pilgrim.

**Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

**Scott Pilgrim**

On their table are numerous empty pitchers with one pitcher filled with water. Blonko and Scott then drank water from a tall glass at the same time while Hifumi watches them.

When they finished drinking, they let out a breath before staring at each other. Hifumi then spoke, "So? Anyone ready to give in?'' he asked with a grin.

"I'm good." Blonko replied with a smile.

"S-Same with me." Scott claimed nervously.

"Want to drink another round of fresh and cold water?'' Hifumi egged with a wiggling eyebrows.

Blonko nodded, "Fine with me." he accepted.

"S-S-Same with me." Scott followed nervously. Hifumi grinned as he began to pour water on one glass, the sound of the water pouring down made Scott sweat and when Hifumi poured water on another glass, Scott stood up in panic, "Okay! You win, Blonko!" he cried, "I need to go the bathroom!" he exclaimed before running off.

Hifumi chuckled, "I knew he's at his limit." he mused before turning to Blonko, "How do you keep your bladder in check, Rook-dono?'' he asked.

Blonko smiled, "I've played this game with Ben numerous times before, I'm just good at it." he mused taking another drink of water as Hifumi chuckled.

Meanwhile, Scott continues to run in panic towards the restroom, he ran passes-by Saki Nikaidou, Yuugiri, Ai Mizuno and Tae Yamada, Tae was about to chase after him but Saki stops her.

"Woah... this place is sure filled with people!" Ai said in awe.

"Well it's dinner time, so it's understandable that this place is filled with people." Yuugiri pointed out.

Saki looks around, "I think we should find a table for everyone and get some food.'' she suggested, "But I suggest we eat something light since we still have performance at a local bar tonight.'' she stated.

Yuugiri nodded, "I agree." she replied.

Ai glances around when she noticed Eddy Skipper McGee sitting alone at one table with his face down and a bottle of beer in hand, "Uhh... Saki?'' she called getting Saki's attention, "Don't look now but the guy you rejected earlier today is here." she announced with a pointed finger.

Saki was surprised, "Eh? Really?'' she asked as she turns at the direction Ai was pointing and saw Eddy, "What the?! Don't tell me he's still depressed?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well... if you want to apologize... here's you chance." Ai egged.

Saki sighed in defeat, she then took a deep breath before walking towards Eddy. Upon reaching him, she spoke, "H-Hey...'' she called nervously.

Eddy looks up and upon setting sights on Saki, "WAAAAAAAGGHHHH?!" he cried loudly before standing up from his seat and then ran off.

"H-Hey! Wait! I just want to apologize!" Saki called out but Eddy was long gone.

Yuugiri stood next to her, "I believe your harsh rejection is still fresh in his mind." she pointed out as Saki let's out a groan.

Meanwhile at one table, we see Honoka Kousaka, Umi Sonoda, Kotori Minami, Maki Nishikino, Hanayo Koizumi, Rin Hoshizora, Eli Ayase, Nozomi Toujou and Nico Yazawa having dinner while having a conversation at the same time, they tried to invite Umi Kousaka to join them but she declined as she has work that she needed to attend or she'll get fired.

As the girls are chatting, Chimera Wyld, Himeno Kimihara, Manami Mitama and Selena von Urquia walks past their table with tray of food in hands. Honoka noticed them, "Hey guys.'' she greeted getting their attention, "Wanna join us?'' she offered.

"Woah... that's...'' Chimera tried to reply but was interrupted.

"Unnecessary." Manami spoke, "Because we've already have a table." she claimed with rolled eyes, "Thanks." she said as she walks-off. Chimera looks at Honoka with a smile before following his friends as Honoka smiled back.

The Chikara Masters then made their way to one table as Nico, "Rude much?'' she pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"They must have some deep personal trust issues, Nico.'' Maki pointed out, "I know of this because I've met a lot of people like that in my family's hospital." she stated.

Deciding to change the subject, Eli then spoke, "Girls..." she called getting their attention, "I know we only came here to perform at the Royal Musical Gala but I want us to do something before that." she said.

"What do you mean, Eli-san?'' Hanayo asked.

"You see... I discovered that some people here are going to perform at the Gala." Eli pointed out, "From what I've heard... these performers have some gigs on various places in this city before they perform at the Gala." she stated.

"You mean... you want all of us to perform before the Gala?'' Rin pointed out.

Eli nodded, "Yes." she confirmed.

Nico then spoke, "I don't mind the idea of performing before the Gala but we had a little bit of problem there..." she says, "We're not booked to perform to any venues here!" she pointed out, "True, we maybe idols but where only classified as _School Idols_." she stated, "We're not tied to any companies that can book us with gigs and other stuffs." she said.

Eli nodded, "I'm aware of that." she admitted, "That is why I asked someone a favor." she claimed.

"Favor?" Kotori asked.

Eli then pointed a finger forward, "See those girls over there?'' she pointed out as everyone turns at the direction she's pointing. On one table, we see Sayaka Maizono and Koito Minase having dinner with Haruhiko Ichijou, "Those girls are going to perform as well at the Gala." she says, "They also had booked performances before the Gala." she added.

"Eli asked the girl earlier if she can help us." Nozomi spoke, "She said that she can convince their manager but she can only help us if we all agree to this." she stated.

The remaining girls looks at each other, "So... what do you girls think?" Umi asked.

Honoka smiled, "I don't mind.'' she admitted, "Think of it as a kickoff before the Gala, I don't think there's any harm in performing at a small venue in this city before that." she explained happily.

Kotori smiled as well, "If Honoka wants to do, then I want to do it, too!" she claimed.

Umi nodded, "I'm in as well." she said.

"Me too, nyaaa~" Rin cheered.

"I wanna do it, too!" Hanayo exclaimed.

Maki twirls her hair, "It's not like I'm interested or anything but I don't mind doing it." she said.

"Then what are we waiting for?'' Nico asked, "Let's go and talk to those girls that we all agree to perform before the Gala!" she cheered.

Everyone stood up from the table, Honoka stayed seated as she looks at Chimera and smiled which he smiled back. Nozomi then taps her shoulder, "All right, lover girl, we must go~" she mused as Honoka stood up but spared one last glance at Chimera before walking off.

Chimera watches Honoka go from their table as he spoke, "I don't know why we can't sit with them but those girls seems nice." he pointed out.

Manami sighed, "Chimera... please don't be naive." she said, "You know how people have reacted to us, Chikara Masters.'' she claimed, "Ever since a lot of our fellow Chikara Masters has used their own gain, we've been treated negatively by people." she stated, "Those girls are no different." she said.

"But not all Chikara Masters are bad, you know." Chimera pointed out, "Just look at Dan, Shun and Marucho, they're heroes now." he said in example.

"Yeah but that's because they're part of the Heroes Coalitions." Himeno pointed out, "Of course, they'll get treated as heroes." she said, "Right, Selena?'' she asked as Selena picks up an apple, "Selena?'' she asked again.

"Huh? Oh! Right...'' Selena says, "I... I agree with all of you." she claimed.

"You got distracted again." Manami mused.

"No, I'm not." Selena replied when she noticed something, "Oh..." she mused as she phased through the table, "Are you gonna eat those?'' she asked Manami before picking up two peas before placing it on top of a makeshift castle made of plastic cups, her food tray and a few food, Selena let's out a giggle.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile outside the dining area, we see Geo Stelar (Sonia Strumm), Sonia Strumm (Geo Stelar) and Ash Ketchum walking in the halls when Aty and The Engineer approaches them.

"Hey, kids." the Engineer greeted, "Have you seen the Medic?'' he asked.

"We haven't seen him since we've arrived in this city." Aty pointed out.

Geo (Sonia), Sonia (Geo) and Ash looks at each other as Ash spoke, "I think he's currently cooped up in his room, I don't know what he's doing though.'' he replied.

"I see..." the Engineer said, "Can you kids check him out for us?'' he requested.

Geo (Sonia) nodded, "Sure." he replied.

**Bzzzttt...**

The trio then arrives at Medic's room only to find him sitting at a corner with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head hanging down, his body is white as ash.

"Medic-sensei!" Sonia (Geo) called out.

"What's wrong?! Why is your head on your knees?!" Geo (Sonia) asked in panic.

The Medic let's out a sigh, "What a pain... is there even a point of breathing?'' he asked depressingly.

"I don't know what's going on but he has zero motivation." Sonia (Geo) pointed out.

The Medic hung his head even lower, "Ehh... I hope everyone dies..." he muttered.

"He's totally depressed!" Sonia (Geo) exclaimed, "What happened to our pills?!" she demanded.

Everyone turns to the table and saw numerous and saw the reason why the Medic is depressed, "That's it! Medic-sensei probably took this motivation-killin' medicine!" Geo (Sonia) pointed out.

"What the hell is this guy doin?!" Sonia (Geo) exclaimed. When realization suddenly hits them, "Then.." she trails.

"We won't be able to...'' Geo (Sonia) muttered.

Everyone stood their in silence with the only source of sounds is Medic's heavy breathing. Suddenly, Ash opens the door and quickly made his way out.

"N-no! I can't be here anymore!" Ash cried nervously as Geo (Sonia) and Sonia (Geo) zips in front of him, "I'm sorry but I've got to be going!" he exclaimed.

"No, no, wait a second!" Geo (Sonia) halted, "Why are you going to leave the room?'' he asked.

"I-I have to buy a souvenir!" Ash replied, "Lillie loves to collect local Chewpi dolls, so I've got to look for the limited edition Bamboo Leaf Dumpling Chewpi for her!" he exclaimed.

"But why do you have to go right now?!" Geo (Sonia) demanded.

Ash then walks pass through, "Farewell!" he said completely abandoning them.

"Wait, Ash!" Sonia (Geo) called out.

"Don't leave us!" Geo (Sonia) begged but Ash is long gone.

"W-What should we do now?'' Sonia (Geo) asked nervously.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	7. That Night 2

Later that night at Herowood, we go to one bar called Bruno's. Inside the bar, we see a lot of patrons which are mostly consists of people from the Coalitions and the Vanguard Academy. At one table, we see Duncan Nelson, Ichigo Kurosaki, Taro Yamada, Dan Mandel and Chris Pearson having a drink when Elise Pearson and Juvia Lockser approaches them.

At another table, we see Natsu Dragneel arm-wrestling with Gajeel Redfox as Happy, Panther Lily, Brent Dark, Jaune Arc and Wesley Bryans cheers for them. On another table right next to them, we see Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden and Jenny Wakeman watching the boys in bemusement as Ochako Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui joins them.

On a small stage, we see Sayaka Maizono performing on stage with Koito Minase working on the DJ booth with New Day Jose standing behind her. As they perform, several patrons are dancing on the dance floor which includes Charistina MacCrazey, Regan Bladeworks, Dawn Medrek, Mina Ashido, Nicco Bondarev, Tucker Noble, Scott Pilgrim, Monkey D. Luffy, Aladdin and Illyasviel von Einzbern.

At the bar counter, we see the Sniper, the Scout and Max Tennyson when Hank Hill and Bols approaches them. Right next to them at the bar counter, we see Ieyasu holding a panicking Eddward Marion "Double D, Edd" Smith when suddenly Eddy Skipper McGee shoves a bottle of alcohol in Double D's mouth, fortunately for the sock-wearing boy, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke arrives to help him.

Chimera Wyld, Himeno Kimihara, Manami Mitama and Selena von Urquia are also in the bar sitting by at one table.

At another table, we see Akame alongside another girl doing what seems like an eating contest. The other girl is tall with an athletic, curvaceous physique. She has tanned skin, dark gray eyes, and unkempt, shoulder-length chestnut hair. She wears a short-sleeved white shirt with the top few buttons undone, exposing a large amount of cleavage. The bottom button also appears undone, exposing her navel when she moves quickly. She also wears a red miniskirt and cream-colored loafers with no socks. This is Akane Owari.

**Ultimate Gymnast, Solo Hero and Vanguard Academy Student**

**Akane Owari**

As Ichigo Momomiya, Ichika Orimura, Gundam Tanaka, Donnel and Darren Cross cheers for them, Akane spoke, "You got a pretty good stomach there, Akame." she mused, "How do you managed to fit all those food in your stomach?'' she asked.

"I ate meat from giant monsters." Akame replied with a blank look.

Akane grinned, "Very impressive." she mused.

As Sayaka and Koito performs on stage, we go backstage where we see Lily Hoshikawa, Junko Konno, Sakura Minamoto, Ai Mizuno, Saki Nikaidou, Tae Yamada and Yuugiri alongside Koutarou Tatsumi gathered at one corner with the girls are already wearing performance attire.

"All right, girls!" Koutarou called out clapping his hands, "Miss Maizono and Miss Minase has one more song to perform, so you girls better get ready because once they're done, your going on stage next!" he advised with a loud voice.

Robin Rose then suddenly pops his head out from a curtain, "Hey! Keep it down men, yer too loud!" he exclaimed.

"My apologies!" Koutarou replied loudly.

Robin stares at him in disbelief, "Forget what I just said." he grumbled in annoyance before pulling his head back to the curtain.

Saki then spoke, "Are you really sure that were allowed to perform here?'' she asked, "I mean... we've performed at so many places before but never in a bar like this.'' she pointed out.

Koutarou pointed his finger towards the stage, "You see Miss Maizono and Miss Minase over there!" he pointed out, "They're don't care where they perform! Idols, regardless where they perform, should use the experience to better themselves and at the same time is to have a good time!" he explained.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with him." Ai admitted with a heavy heart.

Koutarou crosses his arms, "However due to the fact that I booked you girls in this gig out of a whim, you girls can only perform one song," he reminded.

Saki glares at him in annoyance, "And who's fault is that?'' she replied.

"At least, we get to perform and show people who we are." Sakura said, "We'll just have to do our best and have fun." she said with a smile.

Junko nodded, "I agree." she replied with everyone nodding in agreement.

After a few minutes, Sayaka and Koito finished their performance, they bowed at the audience before leaving the stage. Franchouchou then got themselves ready as Sayaka and Koito walks pass them.

"Good luck, girls." Sayaka said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back, "Hai!" she replied in gratitude.

Franchouchou then got on stage as their fans such as Acacia Greene, Erika Kurumi, Nowi, Air, Fal and Luna cheered while Nicco and Tucker took pictures of them with their devices.

"Hello everyone, we're Franchouchou!" Saki greeted while introducing themselves, "I hope you all enjoy our performance!" she cheered.

And with that, the music plays as Franchouchou began to sing and dance.

_Mezame RETURNER _

_Negae ba ii n da _

_Kiseki, Kanjite Mitai n da..._

_Mezame RETURNER _

_Nozome ba ii n da _

_Shigeki, Girigiri de Hora _

_Chōdai Daidai Daidai Daidai..._

_Akogareta no wa Itsu no Koro no Yume!_

_Mune no Oku ni Kakushita Sutōrī _

_Iro Koku Shita Tegowai Riaru e to _

_Liechai sō de _

_I Wake in the Live!_

_Bashitto Kimetai Kono Sasshin!_

_Tomaccha Ikenai Koto mo Dashi!_

_Isshin Furan de Kku Dōchū!_

_Yara ka i Mirai e Maishin-chū!_

_Ah... mō Kore Ijō Arukenai..._

_Sonna Koto nai Deshō Hora ne!_

_Furikaette Mite Kurukuru Kurukuru _

_Kurukuru Kurukuru..._

_Mezame RETURNER! Negae ba ii n da!_

_Mezame RETURNER! Nozome ba ii n da!_

_Mezase! Mezase! Saijō! Sairyō!_

_Kowai Mono Mado Nai! Nai! Nai!_

_Todoke! Todoke! Atsui Kimochi!_

_Kanaderu Sora ni... Cut in!_

_Ah... Demo Sukoshi Kowai no..._

_Sonna Koto Nai Kara, Hora ne!_

_Daijōbu da yo!_

_Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! _

_Fine! Fine! Fine! Flying!_

_Mezame RETURNER!_

_Mezamete ii n da!_

_Muteki! Yumemiru Kimochi _

_Chō. Chō. Chō. chō _

_Dai. Dai. Dai. Dai...!_

_Mezame RETURNER!_

_Negae ba ii n da!_

_Kiseki, Kanjite Itai n da!_

_Mezame RETURNER!_

_Nozome ba ii n da!_

_Suteki, Wakuwaku ga Hora!_

_Chō! Dai! Dai!_

_Negae! Negae! Saijō! Sairyō!_

_Kanawanai Mono wa... Nai! Nai! Nai!_

_Todoke! Todoke! Atsui Kimochi!_

_Setsuna no Sōru ni... Cut in!_

After their performance, Franchouchou took a bow as everyone gave them a loud applause, much to the girls' delight.

"Those girls are good!" Sting Eucliffe praised as he claps.

"Ah yeah~" Gelman mused in agreement.

At one table, we see Mario Martinez sitting alongside a strange creature. The creature has a head of a green skinned alligator with red eyes and wears an orange headset, he had a very thin body with leaf-like arms with claws on it's end and the rest of his body is planted on a flower pot. This is DJ Alligator, the owner of a entertainment label called Brainless Studios.

**Owner of the Brainless Studios**

**DJ Alligator**

Mario claps his hands, "These girls are pretty impressive.'' he said with a smile, "Am I right, DJ?'' he asked.

DJ Alligator nodded, "Indeed... they had star quality and everyone are good in singing and dancing." he stated, "I would love to have these girls under my label but they already belong to someone else." he pointed out, "Such pity." he said taking a sip of his wine as Mario chuckled.

"Thank you very much!" Saki said in gratitude as they went backstage.

Koutarou then greeted them, "Good job girls, you performed well!" he praised.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Koutarou.'' she replied.

"I must say though... the way the audience appreciates our performance, it was really good!" Junko said with a smile.

"Everyone enjoyed our performance, Lily is so happy!" Lily cheered.

Saki pumps her fist, "Then let's keep this up until the night of the Gala!" she declared as everyone nodded in agreement.

Koutarou smiled on how the girls are fired up to perform. Suddenly, a group of nine girls walks pass them and went towards the stage, getting their attention while Koutarou recognized the girls.

"Woah... I never knew there's another idol group performing in this bar." Ai pointed out.

"I agree." Yuugiri replied.

"Girls." Koutarou spoke getting their attention, "I want you all watch those girls perform." he said. The girls looks at each other for a minute before doing what they were told.

On stage, we see Honoka Kousaka, Umi Sonoda, Kotori Minami, Hanayo Koizumi, Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, Eli Ayase, Nozomi Toujou and Nico Yazawa standing on stage wearing their white performance attires. Despite their popularity from their home country and unlike Franchouchou, only a few people from the audience knew about MUSE, so their sudden appearance caught everyone's attention including Chimera's group.

Honoka held up a mic as she spoke, "Hello everyone." she greeted, "We are the MUSE and were school idols.'' she introduce themselves, "I know some of you don't know us that much as the first idol group that performed earlier and that understandable." she admitted, "After all... our group were only active for a year while joining the Love Live! competition and after we won the competition, we decided to retire and we fell to obscurity after that.'' she said, "The reason we retire is because during that year, three of our members are graduating.'' she pointed out, "The remaining members such as myself felt that MUSE is incomplete without them and they can never, ever be replaced by anyone else." she explained as Eli, Nozomi and Nico smiled, "After that... our group completely stopped performing but I had to admit... despite that we all agree to retire, deep inside of me, I still want to perform with everyone... one last time." she admitted, "So when we got an invitation to perform at the Royal Musical Gala, we took opportunity so we can perform again together, to make people smile again with our performances and to enjoy each other as we perform." she said with a bright smile.

Everyone in the bar looks at them in awe including the Chikara Masters. Chimera smiled as he turns to his companions, "See? I told you that they're nice girls." he said.

"And without further ado, this MUSE's first performance after a long time!" Honoka announced.

And with that, the music plays as MUSE began to sing and dance.

_Fushigi da ne Ima no Kimochi_

_Sora Kara Futte Kita Mitai_

_Tokubetsu na Kisetsu no Iro ga Tokimeki o Miseru yo_

_Hajimete Deatta Toki Kara_

_Yokan ni Sawagu Kokoro no Melody_

_Tomerarenai Tomaranai na・ze_

_Todokete_

_Setsunasa ni wa Namae o Tsukeyou ka "Snow halation"_

_Omoi ga Kasanaru Made Matezu ni_

_Kuyashii Kedo Suki tte Junjou_

_Binetsu no Naka Dameratte mo Dame da ne_

_Tobikomu Yuuki ni Sansei Mamonaku Start!_

_Oto mo Naku Kehai mo Naku_

_Shizuka ni Unmei wa Kawaru_

_Korekara no Mirai ni Mune no Kodou ga Hayaku Naru_

_Tatoeba Komatta Toki ni wa_

_Sugu Kaketsukete Dakishimetakute_

_Doko ni Ite mo Dokodemo Fly High_

_Isoide_

_Itsu no ma ni ka Ookiku Nari Sugita "True emotion"_

_Yume Dake Miteru You ja Tsurai yo_

_Koibito wa Kimi tte Iitai_

_Yasashii me ga Tomadotteru Iya da yo_

_Kono mama Ikki ni Aijou Azukete Please!_

_Todokete_

_Setsunasa ni wa Namae o Tsukeyou ka "Snow halation"_

_Omoi ga Kasanaru Made Matezu ni_

_Kuyashii Kedo Suki tte Junjou_

_Binetsu no Naka Tameratte mo Dame da ne_

_Tobikomu Yuuki ni Sansei Mamonaku Start!_

After their performance, MUSE took a bow as everyone gave them a loud applause, much to the girls' delight and happiness.

"Thank you very much!" Honoka exclaimed in gratitude.

Backstage, the girls of Franchouchou can only stare the girls of MUSE in awe, "S-Sugoi... they're really good!" Sakura muttered in awe.

"It's like... they're on a different level." Ai said.

Koutarou smiled, "As expected for the school idols that won the Love Live!.'' he mused.

With Mario and DJ, Mario is clapping his hands with a smile, "Amazing! I've never seen such a wonderful performance!" he cheered, "What do you think, DJ?'' he asked.

DJ is now sporting money signs on both of his eyes, "I found my new stars!" he cheered with a grin making Mario chuckled.

And after that, the girls went backstage as the next performers got on stage. Later that night, both MUSE and Franchouchou are now sitting at separate tables with a few distance away from each other. The patrons understood that the girls needed time to relax, so everyone decided to leave them be rather than hounding them with questions and autographs.

Back at Natsu and Gajeel's table, the two are still their arm-wrestling shenanigan when Natsu managed to beat Gajeel, much to the latter's dismay.

"Oh yeah! I won!" Natsu cheered with his fists up high and due to excitement and pride, Natsu let's out a breath of fire from his mouth.

Natsu's fire then created a smoke which got detected by the smoke detector, this then activated the sprinklers as water began to spray down towards everyone, drenching them all wet.

Everyone then glares at Natsu in irritation, "NATSU!" they exclaimed.

Natsu gave them a nervous grin, "Sorry." he quipped.

Meanwhile at Franchouchou's table, the girls noticed that the water is washing away their makeup, exposing their gray skin and scars. The girls looks at each other in shock and panic, quickly standing up from their table, the girls quickly bolted out of the area to the back area and to the back alley of the building. Seeing the alley being empty of people and dark at the same time, the girls let's out a breath of relief.

"T-That was scary...'' Lily said with her heart popping out from her chest.

"Does anyone taught that guy not to play with fire?!" Saki muttered in annoyance.

Sakura wipes the water off her hair, "That was unexpected... it's a good thing, we got out of there in time." she said.

"D-Did anyone sees us?'' Junko asked nervously.

Yuugiri shook her head, "I don't think so, I believe." she replied.

Ai sighed in relief, "That's good." she said.

"Actually... someone saw you.''a voice spoke. The girl's eyes widen and their body froze in shock, they quickly turns around to see Mahiru Koizumi standing at the other end of the alley with a baseball bat in hand, "Jim was right... there are zombies in this city.'' she mused walking towards them, "And what do we do with zombies?'' she asked as she twirls he bat in her hand before pointing it to the girls, "We exterminate them." she said with a serious look.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	8. Confrontation - Morning Blues

The girls of Franchouchou stood still in shock, sweat began to pour down their face and in Lily Hoshikawa's case... shaking in fear. After the incident where Natsu Dragneel accidentally let's out a fire which activated the sprinklers, the water then washes away their make up exposing their zombie appearance. They quickly left the place to the back alley and when they thought that no one saw them... they thought wrong.

Right in front of them is Mahiru Koizumi holding up a baseball bat. They are shock to know that someone discovered that they're actually zombies and what's bad, Mahiru is planning to kill them, and what's even worse, she mentioned Jim Guardian's name which means another person knew their secret.

Saki Nikaidou got in front of everyone protectively, Ai Mizuno and Junko Konno held each other in terror, Yuugiri kept her composure while holding Lily, Tae Yamada wanted to charge towards Mahiru but Sakura Minamoto held her back.

Mahiru spoke, "Before I do anything... there is something I wanted to ask." she claimed, "What are you girls doing in this city?" she asked, "Are you here to cause an outbreak?'' she accused.

"W-We're not here to do something like that!" Sakura exclaimed.

Mahiru raised an eyebrow, "You think I'll believe that?" she replied, "How do I know that you're not planning on turning every people here into one of you?'' she demanded.

Saki scowled, "We maybe zombies but were mindless to do something as disgusting as that!" she exclaimed.

"Really? For all I know someone could be controlling you right now and making you say those words." Mahiru pointed out, "Hello~ Mister Mastermind~ Can you hear me?~" she called.

"We're not being controlled!" Ai exclaimed, "We have a mind of our own!" she cried.

"I'm not convinced." Mahiru replied, "If you guys claimed you're not mindless..." she says pointing her baseball bat at Tae, "... then why is she acting like a wild animal?" she pointed out.

Tae growled as Sakura held her back, "She... she hasn't awaken yet." she replied.

Mahiru raised an eyebrow, "Awaken? What is that?'' she asked rather suspiciously.

"We... we don't know." Sakura replied, "We don't actually know how we became zombies either." she admitted.

"I see." Mahiru said. She then shrugged her shoulders, "Maa... I couldn't care less how you became a zombie or not, your presence is still a threat in this city." she stated, "I pity that you all died young but being turned into a zombie is a lot pitiful." she stated, "Sorry but you girls need to die again." she said much to the girl's horror, "But first..." she says bringing out her camera and snapping a photo of them, "... this is something to remember by.'' she mused.

Mahiru then marches forward ready to smash her weapon at them as Saki is ready to take her on while Sakura is ready to let Tae go.

Before anything could happen... a voice spoke.

"That is enough, Mahiru." a calm voice said.

Mahiru and the girls turns around to see Mario Martinez and Koutarou Tatsumi standing in front of the building's backdoor with the former having a smile on his face and the latter sporting a neutral face.

"President Mario?'' Mahiru called in surprise.

"Koutarou!" Sakura called out in relief.

Mario and Koutarou walks towards them, "Mahiru... there is no need to exact violence on these girls.'' the former advised, "The girls meant no harm." he pointed out with a smile.

"But why?'' Mahiru asked in surprise.

Koutarou then spoke, "In contrast of what you believe, these girls aren't exactly the type of zombies that your mentor encountered.'' he pointed out, "Getting bitten by these girl won't turn you into a zombie, so you don't have to worry.'' he stated.

Mahiru turns to him with a raised eyebrow, "Did you turn them into these?" she asked.

Koutarou nodded, "Indeed.'' he confirmed, "And on how? I'll keep that to myself." he said.

"Koutarou..." Sakura spoke, "Who is this person?'' she asked referring to Mario.

Koutarou turns to them, "These person is President Mario Martinez, the current president of the hero organization called the Heroes Coalitions." he introduced, "And let's just say... that he is amongs the people that is aware of your situation.'' he pointed out, much to the girls' shock and surprise.

Mario turns to the girls with a bow, "Please to meet you girls." he greeted, "My apologies if one of my future heroes scared you.'' he stated, "But please... don't take her actions to heart, she is just doing what she thinks is right.'' he advised.

"I-It's okay sir..." Sakura replied, "We won't hold it against her...'' she said.

Mahiru rubs the back of her head. Upon seeing Mario talking with the girls, she immediately understood that the girls are harmless, she took a deep breath and decided to suck it all up, "Yeah... sorry about that and everything I said.'' she apologized, "I get really work up and paranoid when comes to zombies ever since Mister West brought me to that zombie-infested place.'' she explained.

"I-It's fine..." Junko reassured.

Mario then turns to Mahiru, "Miss Mahiru, can you please keep everything you discovered here a secret." he requested, "For their sake." he said.

Mahiru nodded, "Yes, sir." she replied.

Ai then spoke, "But she mentioned another person that knows our secret." she pointed out.

"Who?'' Mario asked.

"It's Jim Guardian, sir." Mahiru replied.

"I see." Mario said, "Don't worry, I'll go talk him but I'm pretty sure that he'll keep your secret safe.'' he reassured.

"Thank you, Mister Martinez." Koutarou spoke in gratitude, "I really appreciate it.'' he added.

Mario waves his hand, "Don't worry about it." he reassured. "Now... I think it's about time that you all return to the hotel and call it day.'' he advised, "Make haste though before everyone gets back.'' he said.

Saki nodded, "Thank you, sir." she replied.

And with that, they went separate ways. Mario and Mahiru went back inside the building while Franchouchou and Koutarou made their way back to the hotel.

Sakura sighed in relief, "Whew... glad that was over." she said.

Yuugiri nodded, "I agree... it's a good thing that everything didn't escalated into something worse." she stated.

"That mister is really nice!" Lily quipped referring to Mario.

"Yeah... that old man is really cool." Ai admitted, "I mean... unlike that girl, he didn't react badly when he saw us in our zombie appearance.'' she stated.

"I wish every people are like him." Junko said.

**Bzzzttt...**

The next morning in Herowood at the RoosterTeeth Hotel, we see a lot of people at the dining area to have breakfast. This morning was very lively as both MUSE and Franchouchou decided to socialize with other people which mostly from the Coalitions and the Vanguard Academy.

Sakura, Ai and Junko decided to have a conversation with their fans, Air, Fal, Luna, Erika Kurumi, Acacia Greene and Nowi while Ruby Rose and Carol decided to have a picture with Yuugiri. At one table, we see Yosuke Hanamura reading a tabloid while eating a large sandwich when he noticed Tae sitting next to him with her eyes set on his sandwich, Yosuke begrudgingly handed his sandwich to Tae whom wasted no time sinking her teeth on it, much to his disgust.

Rin Hoshizora was having a good time with Dan Kusou, whom is still in cat-mode, while Hanayo Koizumi and Maki Nishikino had a conversation with Bu-Ling Huang and Chie Satonaka. Meanwhile, we see Eddy Skipper McGee was walking around the place when he came across Umi Sonoda and Kotori Minami and upon seeing Umi, Eddy ran away crying much to the girls's shock and confusion. Eddy then came across Saki and upon seeing her, Eddy ran away crying towards a different direction with Saki running after him in hopes of apologizing to him.

Meanwhile, Eli Ayase, Nozomi Toujou and Nico Yazawa are making their way towards one table.

"All I'm saying is..." Nico spoke, "We should a version of _Nico-san, Nico-nii_ in our-UWAAAH!" she tried to say only for her to trip. Fortunately for the pint-sized member of MUSE, she landed on someone's chest, breaking her fall.

"Woah... you okay?'' her savior asked.

Nico looks up to see that she landed on Marcus "The Kane" McGee's chest and upon seeing Marcus' handsome features, Nico can't help but blushed, "H-Hai..." she replied.

Marcus then helps her stand straight, "Be careful next time." he advised before walking off while Nico watches him go with red tints on her cheeks.

Eli walks to Nico, "Nico, are you okay?'' she asked in concern.

"I'm... I'm fine...'' Nico replied not taking her eyes off Marcus' retreating form.

Nozomi noticed Nico's expression as she pulls out two cards, "On my~ Lady of Love is on Nico's side." she mused before looking at the other card, Nozomi frowned, "The Lady of Death?'' she said in confusion.

From another table where Malvina Rasputin, Yui Yuigahama and Perrine H. Clostermann are at, Malvina saw this and she does not like the way Nico is looking at Marcus.

Malvina stares at Nico with round yet murderous eyes, _"You shameless little insect... you dare give my dear Marcus that kind of look... you blood-sucking maggot... perhaps I should exterminate pests like you...''_ she thought.

"P-Perrine... Malvina is scaring me..." Yui stuttered in fear.

"What the hell is going on this girl's mind?!" Perrine exclaimed.

Meanwhile at another table, we see Honoka Kousaka happily eating a bread and from one corner of the area, we see Chimera Wyld peeking his head out with Himeno Kimihara, Manami Mitama and Selena von Urquia standing behind him.

Manami then taps his shoulder, "What are you waiting for? Go talk to her." she egged.

"I-I don't know..." Chimera replied nervously.

Himeno and Manami then gently pushes him forward but when Chimera got close to Honoka, he trips and fell down to the floor which caught her attention. Chimera looks up to her and smiled, "H-Hey...'' he greeted nervously.

Honoka blushed, "H-Hi...'' she greeted back.

Chimera got up and sat next to her, "That performance last night... that was amazing.'' he said with a smile,

"Oh? You saw that?'' Honoka asked.

Chimera nodded, "Yeah... you girls performed so brightly, it was so mesmerizing I can't help but smile every time I think about it." he admitted.

"Thank you." Honoka said with smile, "I really appreciate that you enjoy our performance for the first time." she said, "Making people smile with our performance is our top priority but to be honest, I just enjoy performing alongside my friends." she admitted.

"You must really love your friends." Chimera pointed out in understanding.

Honoka nodded, "Yup! Soooo much." she said, "Too bad that MUSE will once again go back to obscurity once the Gala is over." she admitted with a sigh.

"Well... we'll be there to support you at the very end." Chimera said, "You just had to do your very best.'' he advised with a smile.

Honoka smiled, "Thanks.'' she replied when she realized something, "Wait? We?'' she asked.

Honoka then noticed Himeno, Manami and Selena peeking their heads out behind three vending machine. Upon noticing Honoka looking at them, the three girl went to hiding but Minami's wings were exposed.

"Do you think she sees us?'' Manami asked as Himeno facepalmed while Selena shrugged her shoulders.

Chimera and Honoka looks at each other before sharing a laugh.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in an alley somewhere in the city, we see dozens of thugs lying unconscious on the ground as Aria Blaze bends down and grabs every wallets from the thug's pockets.

"Hehehe... I'll take these...'' Aria mused.

"Beating up punks and then stealing their wallets? Is this some kind of twisted justice?'' a voice mused.

Aria turns around to see Indigo Zap standing at the entrance way of the alley, "Who the fuck are you?'' Aria asked with a raise eyebrow.

"The name is Indigo Zap, a hero from the Heroes Coalitions." Indigo introduced herself, "And I'm a friend of the Rainbooms.'' she added, 'You know? The girls that defeated you in the Battle of the Bands.'' she pointed out.

Aria narrowed her eyes, "I see." she said, "So, what do you want? Are you here to arrest me or something?'' she asked suspiciously.

Indigo shook her head, "Nope!" she chirped, "Stealing aside... I'm pretty sure what you're doing is some sort of redemption.'' she stated, "But I think you're doing it wrong?'' she pointed out.

Aria raised an eyebrow, "How so?'' she asked.

"Join the Heroes Coalition." Indigo suggested, "You could do a better redemption by joining us.'' she claimed, "It's a lot better than beating up these punks, whom are mediocre at best, every night." she stated.

Aria thought about it, "Hmm... I do hear a lot of good things about the Coalitions and I had to admit that I'm interested but...'' she says, "... if you want me to join you need to do something to convince me.'' she claimed.

"And what is that?'' Indigo asked.

Aria got into a fighting stance, "Fight me.'' she replied, "If you can beat me then I'll join you guys.'' she said.

Indigo grinned, "If you say so." she mused getting into a fighting stance as well.

And with that, Aria and Indigo clashed with each other. Meanwhile, we see the Shounen Bat on top of a building's rooftop letting out a silent laughter.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	9. One Fine Day 3

Later that day at a lounge cafe called Renz' somewhere in Herowood, we see several people hanging inside which includes Ayase Ayatsuji and Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen walking around the area, Gemini Sunrise whom is reading and drinking coffee while on a green chair, Gelman is seen talking to Bartlomiej Agbayani with the latter relaxing on a silver couch bench while Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy makes his way towards the counter.

At an upper pedestal floor, we see Himeno Kimihara, Manami Mitama and Selena von Urquia hanging out at one table playing a card game.

Himeno held her cards up, "Selena? Do you have any fours?'' she asked.

"Fours?'' Manami spoke as she turns to Selena, "Umm... Selena?'' she called.

Selena had a card tower on top of her head before it tumbles down, "Go fish~" she mused.

And then, Chimera Wyld arrives alongside Honoka Kousaka, Umi Sonoda, Kotori Minami, Hanayo Koizumi, Maki Nishikino, Rin Hoshizora, Eli Ayase, Nozomi Toujou and Nico Yazawa which Manami took notice.

"Hey, girls look, it's Muse." Manami pointed out as she stood up from her seat, turning to the new arrivals, "You girls sure did perform incredible last night.'' she praised.

Chimera then spoke, "Honoka, girls... I'd like you to meet, Manami Mitama, the Chikara Master of Meditation." he introduced as Manami nodded, "Himeno Kimihara, the Chikara Master of Wing Magic...'' he introduced next as Himeno shyly waves her hand, "... and Selena von Urquia, the Chikara Master of Ghost Magic." he introduced last.

Then a spider goes down in front of Selena, much to her fascination, "You girls got to check this bug!" she cheered referring to the spider.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Eli replied, "We're glad that we're able to talk to each other properly.'' she stated.

Manami sighed, "Listen... we're sorry that we gave you girls that cold shoulders before." she apologized.

"But we've been judged so unfairly by many people so many times that we... don't trust others anymore." Himeno stated as Selena floated next to her.

Honoka smiled, "We understand... but not everyone are the same." she pointed out, "I don't know much about the Chikara Masters but I do believe that not all Chikara Masters are bad. And being a normal people myself, I understand that my people are often quick to judge others because of they heard but there are those that think beforehand before they judge." she stated, "Both sides has it's flaws but everything will be fine as long as there people on both sides that understands each other." she said with a smile.

The Chikara Masters gave her a smile, "I see... I understand." Manami replied.

After that, both MUSE and the Chikara Masters decided to hang out at the latter's table, sharing stories while having refreshments at the same time.

"Hey, hey!" Rin called, "I heard that Chikara Masters has some awesome powers!" she pointed out, "What are yours?" she asked in excitement.

"Well... Chikara Masters comes out with different abilities from elemental power, weapon use, magic, talents or of use of sentiments." Chimera explained, "Like, Himeno, she has the ability to sprout wings from her back." he pointed out.

"I can also lend anyone some wings.'' Himeno added, "But the wings I lend would only last a day compared to mine." she stated.

Chimera then spoke, "Selena is our free-spirit mermaid but thanks to her ghost magic, she can phase through stuffs and float.'' he explained.

Everyone then turns to Selena, whom is watching the same spider crawl away, "Yes! Yes! Just like that, little guy! Move your little legs!" she cheered in glee.

"She gets distracted easily, though." Chimera added.

"What about Manami-san?'' Hanayo asked.

Chimera turns to Manami, "Manami's meditation ability may seem pretty normal." he pointed out, "However... once Manami meditates, she'll unleashed some sort of aura or force that is felt all around an area." he explained, "This sensation will give calm everyone down and will feel relax upon feeling this ability." he stated.

"I often use my power a lot to calm down rowdy people or those in panic." Manami added.

"Sugoi... that's amazing!" Honoka said in awe.

"The problem if I used my power too much, I will fall asleep in eight hours straight or much." Manami admitted.

"Yikez! That some drawback." Nico pointed out.

Nozomi turns to Chimera, "Wyld-san, you haven't told us about your abilities?'' she asked.

Chimera gave them a smile, "Well... I do have abilities that you often seen demonstrated by animals, from animal quirks to their fighting nature." he explained, "And while I'm good at fighting... I'm... well... let's just say I'm pretty clumsy at times." he admitted.

Honoka giggled, "Don't worry... there is no shame in that.'' she reassured as Chimera smiled back.

Rin then remember something, "Oh yeah...'' she spoke, "I met a guy earlier today, Dan Kusou, I believe..." she says which caught the Chikara Master's attention, "... he told me that he's a Chikara Master, too.'' she said, "Do you know him?'' she asked.

Chimera nodded, "Actually... we're friends with him." he replied. He then heard a cough from Manami, "Well... most of us." he added.

"Is his ability related to cats?'' Rin asked, "I mean... he's acting like a cat when I met him, he even had cat ears and tail." she pointed out.

"Dan Kusou is the Chikara Master of the Inferno Blade." Chimera clarified, "Dan doesn't have any cat-related abilities that we know." he stated.

"I see." Rin said.

Maki then spoke, "So... since you have these powers... what do you do with it?'' she asked.

Chimera rubs the back of his head, "Well... we want to use it for good but doing good deeds is a lot harder than we imagine." he admitted, "Making things worst is that rumor about us Chikara Masters being bad and all." he stated.

"I see... that's concerning." Umi said.

Hanayo then spoke, "Have you tried joining Neo-City's Heroes Coalitions?'' she asked, "That's a good place to start your goals." she pointed out.

The Chikara Masters looks at each other as Chimera, "We thought about it before but I don't think we'll fit in with them." he replied.

"Why not?'' Kotori asked.

"Well... the Coalitions already had three Chikara Masters with them, so I think they want more of us joining." Manami replied.

Hanayo tilts her head, "I believe they won't mind having more Chikara Masters joining them." she said.

"How so?'' Himeno asked.

"Compare to other Heroes Coalitions from other countries and states, Neo-City's Heroes Coalition is much more welcoming to anyone who wants to become a hero." Hanayo explained, "So, I believe you guys will get accepted with open arms." she said with a smile.

The Chikara Masters looks at each other with a smile, "Well... we'll see." Manami replied with a smile.

"Wow, Hanayo, you sure know a lot of things from the Coalitions.'' Maki pointed out.

Hanayo smiled, "I'm actually a big fan of the Heroes Coalitions, Neo-City's branch to be exact." she replied with a smile.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Multiverse's Crossroads, we go inside a mall to see various people, mostly from the Coalitions and the Vanguard Academy, going around the place.

At one shop, we see Zoro Roronoa checking out a wooden sword, "These seems good for training." he mused before swinging the wooden sword.

Right next to Zoro, we see Sai and Alibaba Saluja hanging out at one table, "Sai, what are you drawing? A seal?'' the latter asked as Sai shook his head.

Suddenly, Ash Ketchum's face appears at the corner of the screen, "Glance, glance." he said.

At another part of the area, we see Robin Rose standing on top of a table with a pose as Touka Toudou, Minto Aizawa, Korra and Hinata Hyuuga looks at him.

"Robin-san, that's bad manners." Hinata pointed out.

"Get down from there, Robin!" Korra demanded.

Suddenly, Ash's face appears once again at the corner of the screen, "Glance, glance." he said.

The scene then changes to Sonia Strumm (Geo Stelar), Geo Stelar (Sonia Strumm) and Ash hanging out at one table with the former two taking notice of Ash's odd behavior.

"What are you glancing around, Ash?" Sonia (Geo) asked.

"I'm on guard." Ash replied, "In case there are birds flying around here." he stated.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?'' Geo (Sonia) asked.

"Birds could get in here." Ash replied.

"There's no way that could..." Geo (Sonia) was about to say when he saw Maya Sparrow walking towards them, "... there's one!" he exclaimed.

"Sonia-san." Maya called, "Right now... some of the girls are gathering right now outside about to take a group photo." she said, "We were hoping that you could join us.'' she said.

"Uhh... okay?'' Sonia (Geo) replied, "I-I'll see you guys later." she said.

And with that, Maya left with Sonia (Geo) as Ash and Geo (Sonia) watches them go, Ash then spoke, "Worried?'' he asked.

Geo (Sonia) sighed, "Well, I can probably trust him not to do anything stupid.'' he muttered, "By the way, Ash, what were you doing today? I haven't seen you since breakfast." he pointed out.

Ash turns around, "I-I was looking for a souvenir." he replied nervously.

"Ever since yesterday, it's been souvenir this and souvenir that!" Geo (Sonia) exclaimed, "How the hell much do you want souvenirs?! What kind of way is that to spend the trip?!" he asked indecorously.

"I could ask you the same question." Ash retorted.

"Oh, shut up! Face me!" Geo (Sonia) demanded.

Suddenly, Acerola appears behind Ash, "You were birdwatching, weren't you, Ash?'' she whispered to his ear.

This startles Ash as he zips away from her, "W-What do you want? Could you stop sneaking up on me from behind like that?!: he demanded.

Acerola then turns to Geo (Sonia), "Hey there, Geo.'' she greeted when she noticed something odd. She then got close to Geo (Sonia)'s face, "Geo...'' she muttered, "Are you really, Geo?'' she asked.

Her question made Geo (Sonia) nervous, "W-W-What are you talking about?'' he asked nervously as sweat began to pour down his face.

"Nothing... it just felt like something was different..." Acerola replied, "... it feels like your souls was switched with someone else's...'' she stated which made Geo (Sonia) even more nervous.

Ash then grabs Acerola and began to drag her away, "Acerola... why don't we cool your head off?'' he suggested.

And with Ash and Acerola gone, Geo (Sonia) let's out a sigh in relief, he then noticed that the floor underneath his feet is dripped with water.

"I broke out a cold sweat..." Geo (Sonia) muttered.

At that moment... for the first time ever since the trip began, Geo (Sonia) is alone. And at the same moment, Luna Platz noticed Geo (Sonia) taking his shoes off, letting out cold sweat out from it.

With Acerola and Ash, the two are currently at one corner with a bench and a vending machine displayed next to them, Acerola is shaking Ash rather violently.

"Let me take one more good look!" Acerola demanded, "I'm positive something is possessing, Geo!" she exclaimed.

"Quiet! Please, don't stick you nose into this!" Ash exclaimed back, "You're rattling my brain!" he shouted. Acerola then let's go of Ash and at the same time, Ash noticed Luna approaching Geo (Sonia), "This is bad!" he exclaimed. Ash then stood and quickly made his way towards them only to bump onto Dan Kusou, still in his cat-persona, and both of came crashing to the floor.

"Nyanayanya~ It's Ash-nya~" Dan mused.

"Dan! Get off me!" Ash demanded.

Ash looks up and saw Luna standing next to Geo (Sonia). Ash wanted to stop her, he doesn't want for Luna to figure out that Sonia is currently in Geo's body and get herself hurt... emotionally.

But... for some reason... Ash couldn't find himself to do it.

"Can I speak with you?'' Luna asked to Geo (Sonia). He turns to her in surprise, "Can I speak with you?'' she asked again.

"S-Sure..." Geo (Sonia) replied.

And with that, Luna and Geo (Sonia) left the area while Ash, Acerola and Dan watches them go. The odd trio decided to grab some drinks from the vending machines with Acerola getting last.

Dan then drinks his tea-in-a can and flinched, "That's hot-nya!" he squawked sticking his tongue out.

Ash leans on another vending machine, "You have a cat's tongue." he mused taking a sip of his soda.

Acerola grabs a can of orange juice and turns to Ash, "Are you sure you're not going to stop them?'' she asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah... let's not do anything stupid." he replied taking another sip of his soda.

Dan then drinks his tea-in-a can once more and flinched, "That's hot-nya!" he squawked sticking his tongue out again.

Acerola turns to Dan, "Cat's tongue...'' she mused.

_"Whatever the circumstances... it's never a good idea to get in away of a person's feelings."_ Ash thought.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	10. Dual Conversations

Back to the RoosterTeeth Hotel located somewhere in Herowood, we go inside a lobby where we see Geo Stelar (Sonia Strumm) and Luna Platz sitting on a green, rectangular couch, only the two of them are at the area at the moment, so it's a perfect time for the two to have a conversation.

Alone.

Geo (Sonia) shifted nervously on his seat and so does Luna. Geo (Sonia) then spoke, "So... what do you want to talk about?'' he asked.

Luna sighed, "Sorry for the inconvenience but there's something I've been meaning to ask since this trip began." she said.

"Okay...'' Geo (Sonia) replied, _"I wonder what she wants to ask."_ he thought when he realized something, _"Eh? Is this a confession?!"_ he exclaimed in his thoughts. _"I got to answer like Geo would! What to do? What should I say?!"_ he exclaimed in panic.

Luna then spoke, "Its about Sonai-san...'' she said.

_"Eh?!"_

"What... what do you think of her?'' Luna asked.

_"Eh? Eeeeeeeeehhhhh?!"_ Geo (Sonia) exclaimed in her thoughts in surprise, "Why? Why do you ask that?" he asked.

Luna looks down, "See, it's because... you two seems close." she pointed out, "So, I thought you like her... or something." she stated.

Geo (Sonia) looks down in deep thoughts, _"Geo...? What does Geo, think of me?''_ he thought, _"I have no idea."_ he admitted, _"I really don't know..."_ he thought.

"Sorry for asking you such a weird question." Luna apologized, "If you don't want to answer, it's fine." she reassured.

Geo (Sonia) looks down before turning to Luna, "Actually... she's just a friend." he replied.

Luna looks at him in surprise, "R-Really?'' she asked.

"Yeah." Geo (Sonia) replied, "It's Sonia we're talking about, man." he pointed crossing his arms, "She's just a teammate of mine that nags on me all the time." he said, _"Uwah, why am I saying this?''_ he thought.

"Is that so?'' Luna spoke, "I see." she said with a smile.

Geo (Sonia) stares at her for a minute, he then spoke, "Luna?'' he called getting her attention, "Luna... how about you?'' he asked,_ "No... stop!"_ he thought, "What...'' he says, _"Don't ask her!"_ he thought in panic, "What d'you think of me?'' he asked, _"Geo won't say something like this!"_ he exclaimed, "Do you like me?'' he asked.

Luna's face flustered in shock at his question. In a blink of an eye, Geo (Sonia) is now alone on the couch with Luna standing in front of a wall, her head pressed on it.

"Don't be stupid, stupid!" Luna exclaimed. She took a deep breath as she spoke, "You really are bloody stupid, Geo..." she said, "... everyone already knows except you." she muttered.

_"Everyone knows? Don't tell me...'_' Geo (Sonia) thought in realization.

Luna then sat back next to him, "I'm really sorry." she apologized, "I just... want to get this things off my chest.'' she admitted, "And... to answer your question... yes, I do like you." she confessed looking down with a flustered face.

"It's fine, Luna.'' Geo (Sonia) reassured but has a face of uncertainty, "You don't have to say anything anymore." he replied as Luna gave him a smile.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile back at the Multiverse's Crossroads, we go inside a mall to see Sonia Strumm (Geo Stelar) looking around for Geo (Sonia) and Ash Ketchum, she then noticed Geo (Sonia) walking towards her.

"Where did you disappear to?'' Sonia (Geo) asked, "I though we agreed to stick together." she said.

Geo (Sonia) looks away, "Something happened." he replied.

The two then sat on a bench while watching people walks pass-by them, "Where is Ash, by the way?'' Sonia (Geo) asked, "He was with you when I left." she added.

"Acerola was onto us, so he decided to drag her away." Geo (Sonia) replied. He then remembers her conversation with Luna earlier, so he turns to Sonia (Geo), "By the way... what do you think of Luna?'' he asked.

"Which Luna?'' Sonia (Geo) asked, "They're like ten of them that we know both in the Coalitions and the academy." she pointed out.

"It's Luna Platz, I'm talking about Luna Platz." Geo (Sonia) clarified, "What do you think of her?'' he asked again.

"Er, a real tsundere princess, I guess." Sonai (Geo) replied.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT?!" Geo (Sonia) exclaimed in annoyance. He let's out a sigh before speaking again, "What I mean is... er... as a girl, what do you think of her?'' he asked.

Sonia (Geo) snaps her neck at him, "None of you business! Don't ask me that kind of question!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Don't shout, you moron!" Geo (Sonia) grumbled, "Just, answer me, stupid!" she demanded.

Sonia (Geo) thought about it, "Hmm... I see her as a friend, I suppose...'' she replied.

There was a pause before Geo (Sonia) spoke, "Just now... I met Luna just now." he said, "She said she wanted to talk to me." she claimed.

Sonia (Geo) look at her in surprise, "Ehh?! R-Really? D-Did you...'' she asked in panic.

"Yeah, I answered like how you would." Geo (Sonia) replied, "Then she asked me... what do you think of Sonia-san?" she stated.

"Ohh... why would she...'' Sonia (Geo) tried to say but Geo (Sonia) cuts her off.

"She must've gotten the wrong idea when she saw us sticking together all the time, see." Geo (Sonia) explained, "I was taken by surprise when she ask me that.'' he admitted, _"But I'm more surprise that she admitted that she likes Geo."_ he thought.

"Then what?'' Sonia (Geo) asked.

"Huh?''

"She asked you, remember?'' Sonia (Geo) pointed out, "What did you tell her?'' she asked, "If you were me, how you answer her?'' she asked again differently.

Geo (Sonia)'s face soften, "I told her... she's just a friend..." he replied.

Sonia (Geo) closed her eyes, "I see." she said.

"Was that okay?'' Geo (Sonia) asked, "I'm not you, so I don't know the correct answer is." he admitted, "Was that your answer?'' she asked.

Sonia (Geo) opened her eyes, "Yeah... I think I'd said the same thing." he replied.

"I see..." Geo (Sonia) muttered in reply.

Sonia (Geo) let's out a sigh, "Well... I never thought about that before..." she admitted, _"Until now."_ she added in her thoughts.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at another side of the mall, we see Ash Ketchum, Acerola and Dan Kusou having sitting on a bench while drinking another set of sodas with Ash feeling sick while Acerola comforts him.

As this is going on, Sakura Minamoto, Saki Nikaidou and Ai Mizuno walks past them with Saki had a smile on her smile. Earlier today, the three girls came across Eddy Skipper McGee, Eddy was about to run away crying again but was stopped and caught by the timely arrival of Escanor and Franky. And with Eddy in place, Saki wasted no time apologizing to Eddy, much to his shock. After that, Eddy accepted her apology, albeit... begrudgingly and after that, they went separate ways.

"Finally... I got that off my chest." Saki mused.

"Good things those men caught the guy before he could get away." Ai spoke, "Just how sensitive that guy is?" she asked indecorously.

"I've talked to his friends before, though I wouldn't call them his friends since they mercilessly made fun of him, and they told me that guy has been rejected numerous times." Sakura explained, "More than a hundred times." she added with a blank look.

"Seriously? That guy needs to get a life!" Ai exclaimed.

Saki then spoke, "You know... this trip has been incredible so far.'' she claimed, "Excluding the time were our secret was almost exposed, I must say I had agreat time being here." she said with a smile.

Ai nodded, "Yeah, me too!" she agreed, "Aside from visiting some cool places, we've met a lot of nice people." she said.

"Like Mister Martinez and those fan girls of ours." Sakura pointed out.

"I'm truly treasuring every moments we had here." Ai said.

Saki then looks ahead and saw Kenji Harima walking towards their direction, "Don't look now... it's the punk that Koutarou got an argument days ago." she pointed out.

Sakura and Ai looks and recognized Kenji, the girls and Kenji then crosspathed with the latter ignoring them, the girls would have ignore him too if it weren't for Sakura's curiosity getting the best of her.

Sakura then turns around, "Excuse me?!" she called out to Kenji, much to Saki and Ai's shock.

"Sakura?!" Ai gasped.

"What do you think you're doing?'' Saki asked.

Kenji then stops walking, "What the fuck do you want?'' he demanded without looking back at them.

Sakura flinched from the tone of his voice, she then took a deep breath as she spoke, "Can we have a talk please?'' she asked.

**Bzzzttt...**

Later in a cafe somewhere in the mall, we see Lazaris and Duke Armstrong entering the venue and were greeted by Kazuyoshi "Switch" Usui and Lie Ren whom are seated at one table. At a table next to them, we see Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Miyu Edelfelt and Illyasviel von Einzbern having lunch at one table and right behind them, we see Saki, Sakura and Ai at one table facing Kenji whom is seating at the opposite side.

"So... what do you want to talk about?'' Kenji asked impatiently, "I had something to do, so let's get this over quick." he demanded.

Sakura, without a doubt is intimidated by him, Ai wasn't faring better but kept herself composed while Saki remained calmed.

Sakura took a deep breathe as she spoke, "Well... you see..." she says, "... when we first came here, you were arguing with our producer." she pointed out, "I was wondering why were you arguing with him?'' she asked, "Did he do something to you?'' she added.

Kenji stares at her for a minute before looking around, he then turns back to them, "Do you want to know?'' he asked as Sakura nodded nervously, "I had to be honest... I was angry at him of what he did to you girls." he replied.

This taken the girls aback in shock, "W-W-What are you t-talking about?'' Ai asked nervously.

Kenji looks around the place once more before speaking, "I know that you girls are zombies." he revealed. His confession caught the girls in shock and horror, Kenji took notice of this, "Don't worry... you secret is safe.'' he reassured, much to the girl's relief but were still shock.

"How do you know about this?'' Saki demanded.

Kenji tips his shades, "I was with that damn producer of yours at that the time when he planned of reviving your girls." he replied which surprises the girls, "And I was against it.'' he added which further surprises the girls.

"W-What do you mean? Why are you against it?'' Ai asked.

"I understand your producer wanting to save Saga and I'm board of using idols to attract tourists." Kenji admitted, "But what I don't like is his methods... instead of hiring girls that has qualities of an idol but instead... he just have to resurrected deceased girls to become idols." he explained in disgust, "And all while turning them into an abomination." he growled.

"Oi." Saki growled, "We maybe zombies but don't you refer us as abominations.'' she warned.

Kenji scoffed, "Don't tell me that you girls like being zombies." he mocked, "You girls should be resting.'' he pointed out, "And not be used like... like dolls." he said.

"Koutarou may be aggravating at times but he hardly treat us like that!" Ai defended.

Kenji snorted, "With his personality, I find that unlikely." he scoffed, "Aren't you girls resentful that he turns you into something like this?'' he asked in disbelief.

Sakura then spoke, "I had to admit that we never like being zombies at first but as time goes, we grew accustom to our current state and we found ourselves enjoying our second chance in life." she stated, "And while Koutarou annoys us all the time, we're at least grateful to him for bringing us back to life... as twisted as the results maybe." she said, "And besides... we enjoy being idols and we enjoy performing.'' she declared, "We don't know how long will it last but at least, we're enjoying it to the fullest despite everything that comes in our way." she finished with Ai and Saki nodding in agreement.

Kenji stares at her for a minute before letting out a breath, "I see... guess you're all into his foolishness as well.'' he muttered standing up from his seat, "Do you whatever you want but my point still stands." he said, "But I'll keep your secret safe... it's at least I can do." he said before walking away.

The girls watches him go before letting out a sigh in relief, "Wow... his opinions aside, I'm glad that he didn't make a big deal of this." Ai pointed out.

"Yeah." Saki agreed, "But if he calls us an abomination, I'm so gonna kick hiS ass." she grumbled.

"Let's just go and meet up with the others." Sakura suggested.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	11. The Day for the Gala

The next morning at Herowood, we got to see a large and very wide venue called The Majestic Dome. The venue is often use to host various sports events such as american football, soccer and wrestling, and various musical events such as Charity Concerts. And this week, the venue will be hosting the Royal Musical Gala for the seventh time in a row.

As a large number of crews, staffs and backstage officials are setting up the venue for the upcoming event, we see Faye Bertha Conway, Regan Bladeworks, Lyndel Flamburge, Marcia Imperial, Rachael Blomma and New Day Jose gathered on stage looking around the place in awe.

"Wow! This place has gotten bigger since last year!" Faye exclaimed in awe.

Rachael clasped her hands together, "This is so exciting!" she cheered, "It's really been a while since I stepped foot on this stage." she said.

Lyndel nodded, "Indeed." she agreed, "Words can't describe how I'm excited to perform here again." she claimed.

New Day then spoke, "Lucky you girls get to perform here before while I'm going to perform here for the first time.'' he pointed out, "And even if I'm only part of the opening number, I'm still pretty nervous performing in a crowd THIS big!" he exclaimed. He then began to shake, "Oh no! I think I'm about to get an anxiety attack!" he cried in panic.

Regan placed a hand on New Day's shoulder, "Relax, New Day." she reassured, "I understand that your used in to performing with small crowds and I get that the idea that performing in a large crowd is pretty nerve cracking but be brave, take risks, nothing can substitute experience." she stated, "Besides... this might be your chance to break into mainstream music." she pointed out with a smile.

New Day let's out a breath before smiling, "Yeah... I guess your right, thanks." he replied in gratitude.

Regan smiled back, "Don't mentioned it." she replied.

Lyndel then spoke, "By the way... is Arinah gonna be the representative of Sakurada Kingdom?'' she asked, "Because we've been practicing with the other princesses for a while and I haven't see her nor any princesses from Sakurada Kingdom ever since." she pointed out.

Faye shook her head, "We don't know." she replied, "But... if you ask me, I'm pretty sure it's going to be Arinah.'' she claimed.

"If it is her then she had a lot of catching up to do." Lyndel huffed.

"If it is Arinah then everything is going to be just fine." New Day reassured.

"How so?'' Rachael asked.

New Day grinned, "You do know that Arinah is an extremely smart and skilled girl." he pointed out, "Just can memorized dance steps by just one look and memorized an entire song by listening once!" he explained in awe.

Regan nodded, "Yeah... Arinah is really good in everything." she said, "It scares me sometimes." she admitted.

"Which makes her a perfect candidate to represent the Sakurada Kingdom for the Gala!" Faye cheered.

"And it's going to be great!" Regan said with a smile.

"Sister!" a voice called.

The princesses and the one guy turns to see two girls approaching them. And the princesses immediately recognized them, "Peyton! Pavlova!" Rachael called back with a smile.

The first girl has a shoulder-length assymmetrical black hair with blue-green highlights at the end, and has golden eyes. She wears a maroon-designed scarf, black shirt with white cuffs over fishnet sleeves, a black & white checkered skirt with jagged ends over black fishnet stockings, black boots and black gloves. This is Peyton Blomma, the second princess of the Royal Blomma Kingdom and twin sister of Rachael.

**Royal Blomma Kingdom Princess **

**Peyton Blomma**

The second girl has a dark-brown complexion, she has back-length brown hair, curled into ringlets and has yellow eyelashes, and green eyes. She wears a sleeveless purple dress that almost reaches her knees with colored frills, white arm-sleeves with pink linings, yellow laced boots and a crown on top of her head. This is Pavlova Justiniani, one of the thirteen princesses of the Tsek'va Kingdom.

**Tsek'va Kingdom Princess**

**Pavlova Justiniani**

"Hey girls." Faye greeted as Rachael and Peyton clinged arms, "Enjoying your free time before our next rehearsals?'' she pointed out.

Pavlova nodded, "Yes." she replied, "We're really enjoying our time here, Faye." she said, "There's a lot of fun things you could don here." she claimed.

"That's good." Lyndel said with a smile.

New Day then spoke, "Uhh... girls?'' he called, "Who are they?'' he asked.

"Oh?" Faye quipped, "New Day... these are Pavlova Justiniani, one of the princess from the Tsek'va Kingdom and Peyton Blomma, the second princess of the Royal Blomma Kingdom and twin sister of Rachael." she introduced, "Pavlova, Peyton... these is New Day Jose, a good friend of ours.'' she introduced last.

"Please to meet you, Mister Jose." Pavlova greeted with a bow.

Peyton gave him a finger salute, "Nice to meet'cha!" she greeted with a grin.

New Day stares at Peyton, "Twin sister?'' he asked looking back and forth at her and Rachael.

Peyton giggled, "I get that a lot." she mused, "I may look like a punk-rock chick but I'm really a princess and Rachael's twin sister.'' she stated.

"Peyton wants to differentiate herself from me, so she decided to give herself a new look." Rachael explained.

New Day then turns to Pavlova, "Umm... hey... I heard that the Tsek'va princesses are all good dancers." he pointed out.

Pavlova nodded, "Indeed... but I'm more efficient with ballet.'' she replied.

"Really? That's cool!" New Day praised, "Do you know that I can do ballet to?'' he claimed.

Pavlova giggled, "Not be rude... but aren't you too tall to do ballet?'' she pointed out.

New Day chuckled, "Hehe... I'm not kidding." he said, "Here let me show you." he said as he began to dance around, spinning numerous times rather gracefully while doing a few graceful jumps, much to the girl's surprise and awe.

"Wow... New Day...never knew that you're into ballet." Regan admitted.

New Day then stops dancing, "Me, Bartlomiej, Dash and Scott took ballet lessons in secret." he replied. The girls, sans Peyton and Pavlova, began to imagine New Day, Bartlomiej Agbayani, Dash Baxter and Scott Wallis doing ballet while wearing a tutu. The girls then looks away with a snort, "What's up with that reaction?!" New Day exclaimed.

"Sorry... imagining you and the guys in a tutu is pretty unbearable for us." Faye replied.

"WHO SAID ABOUT WEARING A TUTU?!" New Day exclaimed with an over exaggerated expression as the princesses let's out a heart laugh.

Meanwhile at the upper bleachers, we see Lily Hoshikawa, Junko Konno, Sakura Minamoto, Ai Mizuno, Saki Nikaidou, Tae Yamada and Yuugiri alongside Koutarou Tatsumi looking around the place.

"Woah! This place is huge!" Sakura said in awe.

"This place is a lot bigger than I anticipated." Ai admitted.

"Is it really okay for us to perform here?'' Saki asked in concern.

Koutarou spoke, "You girls have been invited here to perform, so don't think that." he replied, "Girls..." he spoke getting their attention, "Listen well... you're all aware that the main event are the princesses but I want you all to perform as if you own this stage, that this event is made for you."he says, "Do your very best like you always do." he said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back, "Hai!" she replied.

Saki pumps her fist, "Okay! Let's show to everyone why were the best!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Hopefully, everyone from Saga gets to see our performance." Junko said.

"The Royal Musical Gala is going to stream live in the internet, so they'll be able to watch it." Koutarou explained.

As this is going on, we see Honoka Kousaka, Umi Sonoda, Kotori Minami, Hanayo Koizumi, Maki Nishikino, Rin Hoshizora, Eli Ayase, Nozomi Toujou and Nico Yazawa arriving at the place which Yuugiri took notice.

"Ara~ Aren't they MUSE?'' Yuugiri pointed out.

"Guess they're here to check this place out as well." Lily pointed out while Tae took notice that Honoka is eating a melon bread, making her drool. She got down on all fours before charging towards Honoka, "Tae-chan! Wait!" Lily called out but to no avail.

With the MUSE, the girls looks over the place in awe.

"Sugoi-nyaa~" Rin chirped in awe, "This place is big!" she cheered.

"We're going to perform here? Oh my gosh... this is... this is..." Nico spoke in panic as she began hyperventilating, prompting Umi to slap her to stop, "Thank you, Umi... I needed that..." she admitted.

"Please calm down, Nico." Umi advised, "The event hasn't started yet and you're already having a mental breakdown." she pointed out.

"I'm really glad that we got invited to perform here." Eli spoke, "Getting to perform in a stage as big as this is a great privilege." she stated.

Maki then spoke, "Consider ourselves lucky." she said, "Performing in this kind of stage is hard as flying a rocket to Mars." she stated.

"I guess so." Kotori replied, "What do you think, Honoka?'' she asked only to find no answer, "Honoka?'' she called out.

"HEEEEEELPPP!" Honoka let's out a loud cry. Everyone turns to see Tae on top of Honoka with the former trying to get her teeth sink in on Honoka's melon bread, "Help! Girls! She's... trying to get... my melon bread!" she exclaimed in panic, "Here, Umi-chan! Catch!" she shouted as she threw the melon bread towards Umi, hitting her face on the process.

"Nice shot, Honoka." Umi grumbled in annoyance as Kotori caught the bread.

Tae was about to charge towards Kotori if it wasn't for Sakura stopping her, "Tae-san, stop! Leave the poor girls alone!" she scolded.

Ai then approaches Honoka and helps her up, "Sorry about... Tae-chan is really hungry at the moment." she apologized.

"It's okay..." Honoka admitted, "...but I had to admit, I was scared a bit." she admitted, "It feels like I was attacked by a zombie." she mused.

Ai sweat-dropped, "Your just imagining things." she pointed out.

Koutarou then approaches the MUSE, "MUSE... it's quite an honor to meet an amazing group in person." he greeted with a smile.

"Thank you." Eli replied with a smile, "The girls of Franchouchou are amazing too." she praised, "You really did a good job being their producer." she pointed out.

Saki rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't be sure about that." she grumbled.

"I must say I'm ecstatic to see MUSE performing again." Koutarou admitted, "It's been a long time since you girls performed ever since your retirement." he stated.

"Thank you, we really appreciate to hear that." Nozomi replied, "Are you a fan of ours perhaps?'' she asked.

Koutarou gave them a small smile, "I won't say I'm a fan but I was there when you girls won the Love Live! and I was really impressed." he admitted.

"Eh?! You were there?!" Junko exclaimed.

Koutarou nodded, "Yes... I was there." he replied firmly, "In fact... you could say that MUSE is one of the reasons why I decided to create an idol group to save Saga.'' he stated.

"What are the other reasons?'' Hanayo asked.

Koutarou turns to Sakura, much to her confusion before turning back to them, "I'll keep that to myself for now." he replied.

Honoka then spoke, "Are you girls excited for the Royal Musical Gala?'' she asked with a smile.

Sakura nodded, "Hai!" she replied with a smile, "We really look forward for it!" she said.

Honoka then offers her a hand, "This event may not be made for us but let's all do our best.'' she said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back as she accepted her hand, "Hai! All that matters is that we made people smile with our performances." she said.

Honoka nodded, "Right!" she agreed.

As the girls of MUSE and Franchouchou had a lively conversations with each other, Koutarou watches them with a smile.

_"MUSE and Franchouchou... people would love to see this two groups perform with each other."_ Koutarou thought, _"I hope Mister Alligator would approve my proposal."_ he mused.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	12. Royal Musical Gala

The next night at Herowood, we go to the Majestic Dome because it's now time for the Royal Musical Gala. A lot of spectators from around the world, including personnel and students from the Coalitions and the Vanguard Academy, to witness the once-in-a-year event where people get to see thirteen princesses from thirteen kingdoms to perform.

At the entrance hall of the Majestic Dome, we see people lining up to buy tickets or various items such as banners, glow sticks and mini flags, excitement and joy are written on everyone's faces.

At one corner, we see Odd Dela Robbia, Knuckles the Echidna, Franky, Hifumi Yamada and Denki Kaminari gathered at one corner, wearing blue t-shirts with the words "Royal Musical Gala" written on it in golden letters.

"All right gang, it's time for the gala!" Odd announced, "Every performers here will be performing with their best, so we shall support & cheer them with the best we can!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"YEAH!" Knuckles, Franky, Hifumi and Denki cheered raising their glow sticks up high as the Shounen Bat is seen walking behind them with glow sticks in hand.

Just a few inches away from the boys, we see Acacia Greene, Erika Kurumi, Nowi, Luna, Air and Fal, wearing pink & blue shirts with the name Franchouchou written on it in white bold letters.

"Time to support Franchouchou with all our hearts! Let's go!" Acacia cheered with her fist up high.

"OHHH!" Erika, Nowi, Luna, Air and Fal cheered raising their glow sticks up high.

Coming through the main entrance, we see Geo Stelar (Sonia Strumm), Sonia Strumm (Geo Stelar) and Ash Ketchum walking alongside each other amidst the crowd.

"The Medic is back to normal and is currently working on the pill to get guys back to normal.'' Ash explained, "And by my estimation... you will be back in your original bodies before morning." he claimed.

Geo (Sonia) let's out a sigh of relief, "Thank God... I really want to get back to my body soon." he stated.

"Don't speak like that! You sound like your disgusted with my body!" Sonia (Geo) complained.

"I mean... why does your body sweat too much?'' Geo (Sonia) asked, "The smell of your sweat is so sour, I can't even breathe!" he exclaimed.

"SHUT UP! IT'S A MANLY THING!" Sonia (Geo) replied in annoyance.

As this is going on, the trio noticed Luna Platz walking alone amongs the crowd. With Luna, she let's out a tired breathe, she was suppose to come here with Hsien-Ko and Ryuuko Matoi but she got separated from them, so she's alone at the moment.

Luna then suddenly felt a hand tapping her shoulder, she turns around to see Geo (Sonia), Sonia (Geo) and Ash standing behind her with a smile.

"Why are you alone, Luna-san?'' Geo (Sonia) asked.

"Would you like to come us?'' Sonia (Geo) offered.

"Watching a musical event with your friends is really fun." Ash said with a grin.

Luna looks at them with wide eyes before smiling, "Sure!" she accepted happily.

At the audience area, we see everyone getting to their seats. We then see Dash Baxter, Scott Wallis, Chicken, Bartlomiej Agbayani, Mondo Oowoda, Leon Kuwata and Kenji Harima gathered at one area when Indigo Zap approaches them with Aria Blaze.

"Hey guys!" Indigo greeted.

"Hey, Indigo." Dash greeted back.

"Guys! I'd like you to meet the newest recruit to the Heroes Coalitions and the newest member of the Bullies, Aria Blaze." Indigo introduced.

"What's up?'' Aria greeted with her arms crossed.

Dash nodded, "Nice to meet you, Aria." he greeted back, "But may I ask why both of you are sporting a black eye?'' he asked.

Indeed... both Indigo and Aria had black eyes on their faces. Indigo let's out a chuckle, "Hehehe... no need to worry about this." she reassured as Aria rolled her eyes.

**Bzzzttt...**

**(Play Mortal Kombat Theme - ****Techno Syndrome by The Immortals)**

Meanwhile inside the dressing rooms, we see the performers getting themselves ready for the event. New Day Jose combs his hair, creating a perfect round afro as he let's out a grin.

Sayaka Maizono ties the back of her hair with a blue ribbon while Koito Minase puts on her headphones, the two looks at each other with a nod.

Robin Rose then wrapped his fingers with tapes before slinging his guitar on his shoulders before strumming it, he let's out a satisfied grin.

Yui Hirasawa appears on-screen with her face zoom-in, she then wipes a black substances on her cheekbones before letting out a serious look.

"Uhh... Yui?'' a voice called. Yui turns to see Mio Akiyama staring at her in disbelief, "This is a musical event... noy a war zone." she pointed out.

**(End of Theme)**

"Let her be, Mio, she's just want to have fun." a voice said. Mio then turns to see Ritsu Tainaka whom is sporting warpaint all over her face, 'What?'' Ritsu asked as Mio stares at her in disbelief.

Meanwhile, outside the dressing room, we see Koutarou Tatsumi finishing his talk with a staff member when Mario Martinez and DJ Alligator approaches him.

Koutarou noticed them, "Ah... good evening, Mister Martinez and Mister Alligator." he greeted with a bow.

"Good evening to you, too, young Tatsumi." Mario greeted back, "Are the girls ready for tonight's performance?'' he asked with a smile.

Koutarou nodded, "They're more than ready sir, they're excited." he replied with a small smile.

"That's good." Mario said, "That is better than being nervous." he stated.

Koutarou then turns to DJ, "Mister Alligator... have you already come up with a decision to my proposal?'' he asked.

DJ crossed his arms, "I thought about it really hard, there are pros and cons with this but I decided to go along with your proposal." he replied.

"Really?" Koutarou asked.

DJ nodded, "This proposal will cost me a lot of money but I see potential with your proposal, so I decided to take risk." he stated.

"I see... thank you very much." Koutarou replied in gratitude.

Mario then spoke, "I've already talked to Louie and Danny about your request, young Tatsumi and both of them agreed." he said with a smile.

Koutarou smiled back, "Thank you very much!" he replied with a bow.

Mario chuckled, "No worries." he reassured.

"Should we tell the girls about this after their performance?'' Koutarou suggested.

DJ shook his head, "Maybe tomorrow." he replied, "Let's save the surprise after the Gala." he mused.

Koutarou nodded, "Yeah... I believe that's for the best." he replied.

Mario chuckled again, "I believe this year's Royal Musical Gala is going to be the best." he claimed, "Until the next year comes around." he added.

**Bzzzttt...**

And an hour later, the Royal Musical Gala finally started! The audience were then greeted by large, colorful fireworks and a roaring orchestra which got everyone pumped-up in excitement.

After the MC greeted everyone, the event went it's way. Several performers such as New Day Jose, the duo of Sayaka and Koito, After School Tea Time and Robin's band performed throughout the night with great success.

And now... it's Franchouchou's time to perform.

Backstage we see Lily Hoshikawa, Junko Konno, Sakura Minamoto, Ai Mizuno, Saki Nikaidou, Tae Yamada and Yuugiri ready to go on stage.

Saki then turns to everyone, "Well girls... this is it!" she mused, "Who's ready to show the world what we're made off?'' she asked with a grin.

Everyone nodded, "Hai! Let's do our best!" Sakura replied in determination.

And with that, the girls got on stage and after a few greetings and introduction, the music plays as Franchouchou began to sing and dance.

_Dare ga Tomurau Shichi wa Kanata_

_Shijima o Yaburi Nebuita Yume o_

_Chikae Ugate Kasanaru Shikabane Takami e Todoku Made_

_Unare Adabana Kuchihatetemo Susume_

_Ubawase wa Shinai Songen no Gurou ni_

_Kiga o Tokihanate_

_Karetemo Hashiru Koto o Inochi to Yobe_

_Ora ni Sakebu Datsu-seizon no Teigi_

_Hone o Kirasete Yami o Tate_

_Kumoma ni Hikaru Sandatsu no Shouki_

_Kakugo o Sadame ni Tsukitsukete_

_Tenka ni Kuruizaku Saga SAGA_

_Kizu Hitotsu Nai te Nado Oroka_

_Ishi mo Jiyuu mo Sono mi o Nagete_

_Mamore Hikuna_

_Namida mo chi mo nai Shinwa o Kizuku Made_

_Moero Shurabana Kodou Naki Sekai de_

_Setsuri ni Aragai Tenmei mo Burei ni_

_Kusari Kirinukete_

_Kokoro o Nakusu Koto ga Owari to Shire_

_Kiwamedo Hakanai Guuzou no Chouji_

_Me ni wa me o Muki Kiba o Muke_

_Itsuka Daremo ga Sange Suru Suteishi_

_Kagayake Setsuna Mugen no Hibana_

_Ranse ni Hotobashiru Saga SAGA_

_Nani ga Kami no Boutoku ka_

_Sabaki Nado Sasenai_

_Kibou Takaraka ni Uchinarase_

_Kokyuu Yorimo Ikita Akashi_

_Unare Adabana Kuchihatetemo Susume_

_Ubawase wa Shinai Songen no Gurou ni_

_Kiga o Tokihanate_

_Karetemo Hashiru Koto o Inochi to Yobe_

_Sora ni Sakebu Datsu-seizon no Teigi_

_Hone o Kirasete Yami o Tate_

_Kumoma ni Hikaru Sandatsu no Shouki_

_Kakugo o Sadame ni Tsuki Tsukete_

_Kouya o Kakeru Ranse ni Idomu_

_Tenka ni Kuruizaku Saga SAGA_

After their performance, Franchouchou took a bow as everyone gave them a really loud applause, much to the girls' delight. After exiting to the backstage, the girls hugs each other in joy and happiness with Tae munching Sakura's noggin.

And now... it's MUSE's turn.

After Honoka Kousaka, Umi Sonoda, Kotori Minami, Hanayo Koizumi, Maki Nishikino, Rin Hoshizora, Eli Ayase, Nozomi Toujou and Nico Yazawa exchanged friendly gestures with Franchouchou, the girls then huddle together in a circle.

"Okay... I know that I said this a lot of time but let's do our best." Honoka spoke, 'Not because this is MUSE's final performance but this is for everyone that came here to see us perform, supporting MUSE for one last time! I'm glad that MUSE lasted this long and I wouldn't have it any other way. So, let's go out there and perform with our very best!" she said in determination, "Go... MUSE!" she cheered.

"GOOOO!" the girls cheered back.

And with that, the girls got on stage and after a few greetings and introduction, the music plays as MUSE began to sing and dance.

_Saa... Yume o Kanaeru no wa Minna no Yuuki_

_Makenai (Kokoro de) Ashita e Kakete Yukou_

_Tsuyoi Tsuyoi Negai Goto ga_

_Bokutachi o Michibiite Kureta_

_Tsugi wa Zettai Yuzurenai yo_

_Nokosareta Jikan o Nigirishimete_

_Tada no Omoide Sore Dake ja Iya da yo_

_Seiippai Chikara no Kagiri Hashirunda, (Chance for Me! Chance for You!)_

_Saa... Yume o Dakishimetara ue o Muite_

_Kimi no Sekai ga Ookiku Kawaru yo_

_Saa... Yume o Kanaeru no wa Minna no Yuuki_

_Makenai (Kokoro de) Ashita e Kakete Yukou_

_Atsui Atsui Kitai no Naka de_

_Bokutachi wa Yorokobi o Utaou_

_Onaji Omoi Kanjite Mite yo_

_Kagirareta Jikan o Tanoshimou yo_

_Mou Tomerarenai Jounetsu no Kachi da ne_

_Kuyamu Yori Hashiri Tsudzukeyou_

_Fui ni Mita Sora Konna ni mo Aoi yo_

_Daijoubu Akiramenaide Hashirunda, (Dance with Me! Dance with You!)_

_Sou... Ano hi Yume Mita no wa Minna no Egao_

_Kimi no Egao sa Dakara Waratte yo_

_Sou... Ano hi Onaji Yume o Egaitanda_

_Kagayaku (Hitomi wa) Ashita o Shinjiteta_

_(Hi! Hi! Saigo Made Kakenukeru yo! )_

_Saa... Yume o Dakishimetara ue o Muite_

_Kimi no Sekai ga Ookiku Kawaru yo_

_Saa... Yume o Kanaeru no wa Minna no Yuuki_

_Makenai (Kokoro de) Ashita e Kakete Yukou_

_Sou... Ano hi Yume Mita no wa Minna no Egao_

_Kimi no Egao sa Dakara Waratte yo_

_Sou... Ano hi Onaji Yume o Egaitanda_

_Kagayaku (Hitomi wa) Ashita o Shinjiteta_

_Makenai (Kokoro de) Ashita o Shinjiteta_

_Ima Koko de Deaeta Kiseki_

_Wasurenaide Bokutachi no Kisetsu_

After their performance, MUSE took a bow as everyone gave them a thunderous applause, much to the girls' delight. After exiting to the backstage, the girls hugs each other in joy and happiness that their last performance became the greatest moment in their lives.

And with that... MUSE is officially retired for good.

Or so they thought...

At a Skybox somewhere in the Majestic Dome, we see Mario and DJ on their seats, clapping their hands at MUSE's performance.

"What an outstanding performance." Mario praised, "It's a shame that this will be the last time, the girls will be performing together." he pointed out.

DJ scoffed, "Such a pity." he said before letting out a grin, "But I won't let that happen." he mused, "There's no way I'm making MUSE retire after that wonderful performance." he said.

**Bzzzttt...**

After a long night of non-stop musical experience... the event has finally reached it's main event, much to everyone's excitement and anticipation.

After the rather energetic and loud MC spoke a promo, he then introduces the princesses one by one, much to everyone's joy and excitement. And with that, Faye Bertha Conway, Regan Bladeworks, Lyndel Flamburge, Marcia Imperial, Rachael Blomma, Peyton Blomma, Pavlova Justiniani, the other princesses that will be introduced in the next fics and lastly, Aria "Arinah" Sakurada.

Everyone let's out a loud and thunderous cheer as the princesses made their presence.

Backstage, we see New Day, Sayaka, Koito, Robin and Yui watching the princesses on a large, wide TV set.

"Geez... in the end, Arinah is the one representing the Sakurada Kingdom." Koito pointed out, "They should have decided this from the beginning... her inclusion feels like a last minute decision." she complained.

Sayaka chuckled, "It's a good thing that Arinah memorized the song and dance steps with just one go.'' she stated.

"Arinah is really amazing." New Day said in awe.

Back on stage, Faye walks forward with a mic in hand as she spoke, "Hello, Herowood, how are you doing?" she asked as the audience cheered in response, "Are you ready to hear us sing?'' she asked as the audience cheered louder, "Then let's do this!" she cheered.

And with that, the music plays as princesses began to sing and dance.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	13. Epilogue

It's been days since the Royal Musical Gala and everyone from the Heroes Coalitions and the Vanguard Academy are back at Neo-City from Herowood.

Alongside new additions to their growing family.

A day before everyone left Herowood, Lily Hoshikawa, Junko Konno, Sakura Minamoto, Ai Mizuno, Saki Nikaidou, Tae Yamada and Yuugiri alongside Koutarou Tatsumi were gathered around at a lobby area in the RoosterTeeth Hotel. There they had a meeting with DJ Alligator, Koutarou then told the girls that he made a deal with DJ, a deal which allows the girls perform in different places in the Ultimate States of America as a way to promote tourism for the Saga Prefecture and as well introduce Franchouchou to the extreme mainstream music scene.

DJ assured the girls that he'll take care of the cost of their travels for their gigs. And to assure that Franchouchou can still perform in Saga and in their home country, they were given a device(courtesy of the Coalitions) which allows them to have an easy travel back and forth from their hometown to Neo-City.

And after a few minutes of conversation, every girls from Franchouchou accepted DJ's offer, much to everyone's delight.

Later that day, DJ came across Honoka Kousaka, Umi Sonoda, Kotori Minami, Hanayo Koizumi, Maki Nishikino, Rin Hoshizora, Eli Ayase, Nozomi Toujou and Nico Yazawa at the dining area of the hotel. At first, the girls were taken aback by his appearance but calmed down when Hanayo recognized him as Brainless Studios' president and owner.

DJ and the girls then had a conversation were he offered them a contract, much to the girl's surprise and shock. DJ told them not to retire just yet as he feels that MUSE will go to great heights, not on school idol levels but rather to pro-levels. DJ told the girls that he'll take care of the travel costs and lodgings, he promised them that he'll do anything to make sure that their new idol careers will be successful.

Honoka, without hesitation, accepted his offer, much to the girl's shock and disbelief. Honoka then admitted that she is still yet to come in terms with MUSE retiring which earns her a fist to the head, courtesy of Umi. And with Honoka making the decision for everyone, it didn't take long for the others to accept DJ's offer, much to his delight.

Both Franchouchou and MUSE were also given the privilege to attend Vanguard Academy which both sides accepted.

The Chikara Masters... Chimera Wyld, Himeno Kimihara, Manami Mitama and Selena von Urquia, after thinking about what Hanayo said, all four of them decided to join the Heroes Coalitions. The four then approaches the still cat-themed, Dan Kusou, Shun Kazami and Chouji "Marucho" Marukura and had them introduce to Mario Martinez. And true to Hanayo's words, Mario accepted them to become part of the Coalitions and offered them to attend the Vanguard Academy which they accepted.

At long last, Chimera, Himeno, Manami and Selena finally found a place where they can be part of without getting judge.

So... what else happen before everyone left Herowood?

After the night of the Gala, Geo Stelar (Sonia Strumm), Sonia Strumm (Geo Stelar) and Ash Ketchum and met up with the Medic back at the RoosterTeeth Hotel. The Medic then gave them pills which they immediately swallow.

And things went back to normal... or so they thought.

In fact, Sonia remained in Geo's body while Geo got switched to Medic's body and the Medic got switched to Sonia's body, cue to everyone's panic which prompted Ash to abandon them once again and met up with Acerola and Alain.

And about Umi Kousaka?

Well... despite doing a good job guiding the MUSE in the city, she still got fired for obvious, unreasonable cause. And so... Umi is currently walking around Herowood looking for a new place to work.

Poor girl.

**Bzzzttt...**

It was a nice day at Neo-City as we go to Vanguard Academy, here we see the girls of Franchouchou, MUSE and the Chikara Masters hanging at the Gazebo having a lively conversation when Aria Blaze alongside Indigo Zap and the rest of the bullies walks past them.

The scene then transitions to the Training Camp as we go to the small kitchen where we see Mario and Louie sitting-by at the small table.

"You should have come with us, Louie." Mario spoke, "We had a lot of fun in Herowood." he mused.

Louie chuckled, "Sorry if I haven't come along but you know I had a meeting with the others Gods." he replied, "And you know how long a meeting between the Supreme Gods are." he stated.

Mario nodded, "That's understandable." he replied, "So... what did you and the other Gods talked about?'' he asked.

Louie shrugged his shoulders, "Not much... aside from Desmond's ranting." he replied earning a chuckle as a respond from Mario.

Then Ichika Orimura then enters the kitchen, "Excuse me, President Mario, Mister Louie." he called.

Louie and Mario then turns to him, "What can we do for you, young Orimura?'' the latter asked.

Ichika has a serious look, "Sir... permission to have a mission at my home world?" he requested.

"Why, my son?'' Mario asked.

"Dan just told me that Emotionless has been spotted from my home world." Ichika replied, "There are no reports of any incident yet but I want to go on a mission there just in case." he stated.

Louie and Mario looks at each other before nodding, "Very well, Louie and I will assemble a team that will accompany you in this mission." Mario replied.

Ichika nodded, "Thank you, sir." he said before leaving the room.

Mario then grabs a tray of cookies and placed on top of the table as Louie spoke, "So, who do you have in mind for this mission?'' the disheveled God asked.

Mario smiled, "I think you already know my answer." he replied.

Outside the Training Camp, we see Marcus "The Kane" McGee, Darren Cross, Ram and Rem walking alongside each other when Marcus suddenly sneezed.

"WAHAAACHOOOO!" Marcus sneezed rather loudly.

"Eew! Germs! Get away from me!" Darren comically cried in disgust.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
